Come Again
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: (Previously called 'Welcome Back') Tsuna was the seventh member of the GOM though he was not widely known due to the lack of action. He has also went missing for a year. So when Kuroko catches him, he comes back by giving them a good camp with the help of his guardians and Reborn. Now a series of complete unrelated one-shots. [COMPLETE]
1. Back at Tokyo

"Woah! That's a limo!" Kagami yelled. The whole team stopped in their tracks and rubbed their eyes. A sleek, long vehicle drove pass them quickly.

Sure enough, Kagami wasn't kidding.

Kuroko looked up from drinking his vanilla shake and saw the limousine, just in time to see an oh-so-familiar crest. His straw left his mouth as he gaped at it. "No way..."

Kagami then eyed him. Kuroko froze for a while then dashed in the direction the limousine may be heading. That is, if, the one in the car is that person.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Hyuga shouted. Just as they were about to chase him, Kuroko shouted. "Don't follow me! I'll be back as soon as I can!" And he disappears from the busy area.

They stood there, stunned. "When was Kuroko able to run that fast?" Kiyoshi asked and the group simply shrugged.

Just then, Riko starts to run too.

"Oi, coach!"

"Don't follow me! I'll be back as soon as I can!" She yelled. The boys tilted their heads. "Where did we hear that?" Izuki asked. They nod their heads together at the same time.

Kiyoshi then started to walk towards the train station. Hyuuga quirked an eyebrow, "Ki-yoshi?"

"If coach says to go, we must listen. Otherwise we'll be suffering her wrath tomorrow." Kiyoshi answered.

They shuddered together at the thought of punishment. The many laps, the sweat, the torture, th- "Let's go already. We'll be catching a cold if we continue to stand out here." Kiyoshi said over his shoulder. The males started to run after the "iron heart". Kagami looked over to the alley again.

_'What's going on?'_

* * *

The brunet in the limo looked out of the window. He had recently arrived in Tokyo to meet another boss to sign a contract and is on his way back to his hotel when he went past a fast food restaurant. His eyes then caught sight of a familiar blue-head drinking a cup of drink. His eyes widened minutely before he faced the front again. Memories of a certain sport he used to play after transferring out of Namimori Academy to Teiko Academy suddenly came flooding back.

"What's wrong, boss?" The chauffeur asks.

"Do you remember the times when I played basketball?" Tsuna asks. The chauffeur then brightened up and nodded his head.

"Suddenly, I have this urge of playing it again. Take me to the usual place?"

The chauffeur laughed heartily. "Your clothes are in the same compartment. I won't peep, promise." He joked. Tsuna huffed.

"Thanks Leonardo." Leonardo saluted casually at his passenger.

The vehicle zoomed pass the traffic quickly with the help of mist flames from Leonardo; and before he knew it, they are at a street court. The court is still blue but dirtier, coated with a layer of particles. The basketball pole rusted slightly due to the weather. The lock hanged there, still tight and secure.

Tsuna stood in front of the gate with his drifit t-shirt on. He gestures to Leonardo to follow.

Lighting his flame, he injects it into the keyhole and unlocked the gate. Carrying his basketball, he enters the nostalgic place and wondered if he can still play as well. Leonardo sat at one side, admiring his boss.

Just then, Leonardo could hear footsteps approaching. He looked at his boss, who was still carrying a calm face. He began to fluster. _Oh come on! Boss, there's someone coming! We have to go!_ He started gesturing wildly to his boss, going left and right, just to get his boss going.

However, they did not work.

Leonardo sighed, deciding to follow his boss.

* * *

Kuroko wheezed as he saw the familiar court. His eyes then saw the limousine from earlier and he smiled to himself._ It's really him!_ He thought. As he was about to take another step forth, a hand, female, gripped his shoulders. He spun around and saw Riko, waving childishly at him.

"Why did you follow me? I thought I said not to?" Kuroko asked. Riko shrugs, "I felt a need to follow. For you to run off like that, this person must be really be of importance." She reasoned. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just don't make a sound." Riko agreed as they walked towards the court together. Kuroko began to introduce the person they were about to meet. "He was nicknamed 'the prince of basketball'. He has extremely good intuition that even got Akashi-kun to salute him. It's said that he is the first Satsuki Momoi and the first Akashi Seijuro, with the analytic ability and emperor eye and everything.

Of course, those are false because he simply relied on his amazing intuition. Of course, for some reason, he disappeared from the group and even Akashi had no idea why. Our teacher in-charge did not spill the reason as of why but after he left, the teacher was really saddened. And then, our training doubled just to make up for the loss." Kuroko explained. Riko nods in between, signalling that she is listening.

After the explanation, the female coach looked amused.

"He sounds amazing!" She exclaimed as Kuroko rubbed his ears. "It would be good if he joined the team."

Kuroko shook his head. "It's the opposite. Well, it is good when he helps the team out but he doesn't play often. He is like a prince, giving instructions but not playing. Through out the period he is in the team, he had to leave early due to family matters. Akashi-kun seemed to understand and lets him go but we really don't know why 'till now. From what I heard from Akashi, he frequents to Italy a lot." Riko looked dejected.

After a few minutes, they could hear the pounding sound against the floor. Shoes are rubbing against the floor, creating a squeaky sound.

They hid behind a couple of bushes and watched the only player in the basketball court dribble the ball gracefully. Riko looked at him with dreamy eyes while Kuroko stares in shock. All the sounds stopped suddenly.

"I know you're there Kuroko. And you've brought company." The teen chuckles. "When are you guys going to learn not to sneak up on me?"

That shocked Riko properly while the other was completely unfazed, like it was usual for such to happen. They crawled out of their hiding spots and stood outside the court.

"Don't just stand there. Come in! The gate's not locked this time." Tsuna beams. Leonardo sighs when he realize that the people he heard was his boss' acquaintance. Riko scrutinized the brunet and watched the statics hit over 9999. Her eyes widened at the rarity of such people. Tsuna stares at Riko, signalling her to stop.

"Sawada-kun, how have you been?" Kuroko asks while he bowed. Tsuna quickly gets Kuroko to stand straight again. He still could not get over the way the team always treat him.

In the team, he was like a idol in the club that even Kise worships. *shudders*

"I'm fine, Kuroko. So stand up straight again. Man, we just entered the first year in highschool and I still hasn't got used to these formalities." Kuroko straightens his back immediately. Tsuna then turns to look at Riko.

"And you are?" He asked politely, allowing her face to go red without him noticing. Kuroko managed a short-lived laughter. "My name is Riko Aida. I am the coach of Seirin high basketball team. Nice to meet you." Riko bowed more than 90 degrees, causing the brunette to fluster. Leonardo just shook his head at a corner. _Boss really can't get over this_, he thought.

Tsuna then stretches out his basketball at Kuroko. "A game? I want to know how much you've progressed." Kuroko lifts the basketball out of the brunette's hand. "Gladly!" Tsuna smiles brightly.

Riko finds her seat beside Leonardo and watched the two friends play. Kuroko first started. He dribbled the ball as quickly as he can while Tsuna did the usual defending stance. Riko watches the match closely and wonders why Kuroko was not making a move. Kuroko attempted to evade Tsuna's field of vision but the latter managed to snatch the ball away from him and score a 3 pointer basket.

Riko looked shocked at the sight. Kuroko was using his evasive moves but the brunet blocked him effortlessly. _Just who is this man?_

* * *

The 1 vs 1 match went on. Riko watches the match intensely, wanting to find out the brunet's secret as well as the reason why no one has approached the court yet. Her eyes dart around and caught the sight of a crest on the floor. Her mind then clicked as of why no crowds formed. She started to shudder. Pulling Leonardo's sleeve, she asks weakly. "Is this place a private area?"

Leonardo smirks at her. "What do you think?"

Colour drained from Riko as she absorbs the new information. Her eyes widened as she screams at Kuroko. "Kuroko! Why didn't you tell me we're on private grounds?" And just in time, both of them walk towards them, Kuroko sweating more than Tsuna. They took their towels and began to wipe up.

"I'm sorry. But since we sneaked in together and the guards recognises me, we are allowed to enter. If not, we'll be kicked out of here in record time." Kuroko answered.

"During the times when I play basketball in Teiko, the GOM frequents this place and held their training camps here. Sometimes the training is held at Akashi-kun's place but the usual would be here." Tsuna explained before turning to Kuroko to give him some advice.

Riko shook out of her stupor and taps on Tsuna's shoulders.

"I've heard everything about you from Kuroko and I was hoping you can join our team?" She asks. Kuroko's eyes lit up at the idea. Unfortunately, Tsuna shook his head. Kuroko sank almost immediately.

"Why? We can play as the GOM again if you like, creating a new team instead of joining schools!" Kuroko pleaded. Tsuna lowered his bangs. "Kuroko, you guys know my status, other than being the prince. I'm the boss of a company, not a heir like Akashi-kun. I've got no time." He commented. Riko then froze.

First, he owns a limo that is also his mode of transport. Then, he owns a large piece of land like this. Next, he has a lot of guards that could kick strangers out in seconds flat. Lastly, he owns a company. Wait,_ owns a company? **He is Kuroko's age right?**_ "No way! Just how rich are you?" She shouted unconsciously. Tsuna gave her a nervous smile while Leonardo smirks.

His fist shaking, Kuroko grabbed his phone and ran to the further side of the basketball court and typed a message to the GOM members (including Satsuki).

* * *

**_Kuroko: Sawada-kun is back. The usual place. Come or he'll leave again._**

**_2 minutes later..._**

**_Daiki: No way! The prince is back? Satsuki! Why didn't you notice?_**

**_Satsuki: Am I your radar? I didn't see him at all, though I did noticed the limo he arrives at school in driving around. I didn't know its really him._**

**_Midorima: I'm going to get the item of the day from him today. I'm coming._**

**_Daiki: That Midorima..._**

**_Kise: Really? Sawada-cchi is back? I'm going to meet him right now! Wait for me, Kuroko-cchi!_**

**_Akashi: Oh? Tsunayoshi is back? I'll reach in an hour or so._**

**_Murasakibara: Tsuna is back already? Let me buy some snacks before going._**

**_Kuroko: See you!_**

* * *

Kuroko shuts his phone and walks back, smiling rather happily that crept Tsuna out. The brunet then understood why the shadow was smiling. "You called them here right?"

"Gomenasai ouji. (I apologise, prince)" Kuroko apologised teasingly. Somehow, he enjoyed making his friend fluster because, as Daiki said, it was fun to watch. Tsuna then covers his face before letting go. "Why not we go to the villa first? We have another basketball court there." He suggested. He walked off with Leonardo, leaving no space for arguments. The two from Seirin trailed behind, wondering how the brunet managed to walk so fast.

The villa is of walking distance but it was still far, so by the time both have of them reached the place, they were panting already while the other two are still standing straight, barely showing any signs of fatigue. When Riko stepped in, she felt her heart stop for a second.

_The house looked so grand!_

Pictures littered the huge walls and velvet carpets are like the floor tiles, covering the floor. The four of them walked towards the couch nearby and plopped down. Tsuna whipped out his phone and started to speak in a foreign language. Kuroko ignored the fact while Riko was awed.

Just then, the sound of bells reverberated through the building and it did not stop. Tsuna sighed and stood up. He then knew who was behind the door.

He opens the door and got ready to brace the amount of greetings he would get.

"~Tsuna/Boss/Tsunayoshi! We're back!" A noisy group sounded, one of them grunting.

"Welcome home guys. We have a few guests coming soon so go back to your rooms to freshen up. You've done well for your missions. Don't bother about your reports, give them to me later." He sounded like a mother hen.

A group of men and a lady in suits filed in tiredly before slumping and groaning in front of the two. One of them had left hurriedly, like he wants to get away from the group.

"Hello, everyone." Kuroko greeted, scaring the group out of their skin. How did they react? They jumped out of their seats and whipped out their weapons, definitely a funny sight to watch. "Oh, it's Kuroko." A white haired male spoke. All of them dropped their weapons immediately and slumped back down. "Nice to see you again. Who's the girl beside you?" A cheery male asked.

"My current coach. Yamamoto-kun."

"Kuroko, call me Takeshi. It's not like we've just met." Takeshi laughed. The female with purple hair nodded. "Kuroko-san, just use our names. You've been a good friend to boss ever since he transferred schools due to Reborn-san and we're really grateful. So call us by names. By the way Miss, my name is Dokuro Chrome." Riko bowed, "I'm Aida Riko. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei," the white-haired male introduced and points to the boy beside him. "He's Bovino Lambo." The curly-haired boy waved before falling asleep again.

Tsuna walks back to the table with a remote in his hand. Yamamoto noticed the design on the remote and asked, "Tsuna, you activating the helipad?" The brunet nods his head. "Akashi-kun loves to take the shortcuts. So he's arriving by air. Helipad needed. Hibari's helipad is out of bounds so I have to activate the other." The group went 'oh' (excluding Lambo. He was snoring already). Tsuna then sat beside Gokudera and fell asleep immediately. His guardians sweat drops with Kuroko and Riko. And they stayed there, waiting for the others to come.

20 minutes later...

The guardians are snoring loudly already due to fatigue. Gokudera's arm is propped up as his body leaned against that arm. His body also supported the weight of his boss, who is leaning on the silveret. Chrome was asleep against her boss while Yamamoto was asleep on the girl. Surprisingly, Gokudera's arm could take all the weight. On the other couch, Ryohei was sprawled all over the couch and Lambo's head was lying on his stomach.

Kuroko reached for his pocket and took out his smartphone. His finger pressed on the button and a light flashed, a click sounded. Suddenly, Tsuna's lips twitched before the group jumped to their feet, their hands itching for their weapons. _Wow, they are very alert to react like that_, Riko thought.

"I sense no malicious intent," Tsuna remarked, his eyes darting around the room except on Kuroko and Riko. Kuroko then walks up to Tsuna and waves his camera in front of him. Tsuna's sharp eyes softens and hand signals the others to follow. One by one, they relaxed, letting Riko breathe properly again.

Just then, the two doors flung open and the group jumped into action again. Kuroko slaps his forehead physically.

"SAWADA-CCHI!" Kise's voice rang aloud. He ran forward and hugged the brunet briefly, gaining insults from the overprotective right-hand man. Yamamoto and Ryohei walks over, cheerfully greeting the new comers. Chrome and Lambo calmed down and sat back down, a smile forming on their lips.

"Hi guys, welcome back to the villa!" Tsuna greeted when Kise's grip released. "A match to catch up? The usual of course." Satsuki stepped forward and hugged Tsuna. His eyes widened, never was he hugged this tight (ever since the time Kyoko hugged Tsuna to calm him down when Lambo entered the hospital due to critical injuries. That time was devastating because the enemy famiglia infiltrated and held Lambo hostage, stabbing him in front of Tsuna's eyes to get him lose focus. Unfortunately, Tsuna got enraged and took down the famiglia immediately).

"Miss me?" He asked gently. "Yeah, Onii-chan." Satsuki replied. Tsuna has always been a brotherly figure to her because he introduced her to the team when he could not keep up with the group because he saw potential in her to guide the team. He had also taught Satsuki to anticipate teams and how to find the weaknesses of their opponents. The girl became very good at it and helped the team tremendously when Tsuna was not around. Because of this, Satsuki treated Tsuna like her older brother even though they are the same age. Daiki scowled at the sight.

"Challenge you? Daiki-kun," Tsuna tempted the indigo head. Daiki brightens and whooped in glee, running for the library. The guardians watched in shock at the behaviour. Tsuna walks to Midorima and hands him a green ribbon. "Lucky item of today. You're gonna ask me for it right? You're not holding any."

Midorima smiled. He grabs the ribbon gratefully and walks behind Daiki.

"Sawada-cchi, anything for me?" Kise asked. Tsuna taps his chin thoughtfully. "I've been watching your progress in the magazines. Is that enough?" Kise then runs off, whooping happily. A heavy hand then lands on Tsuna's shoulder. He then followed to dodge a pair of scissors. The red head smiled. "Always good at dodging. And forever good at taming even the roughest." Akashi walked pass. "**A great sky indeed.**" He whispered and walked in the general direction everyone headed. Tsuna just started at the retreating figures.

He then turns to his sleepy guardians. "You guys go sleep. I'll take care of things from here." Gokudera looked hesitant but complied anyway. Lambo remained in his seat as he wants to watch his older brother play. The older guardians stood up and walked towards the west wing. "See you later, boss." They teased. Tsuna's face turned red in embarrassment and he pushed them back to their rooms, laughing together. "Don't call me boss in unison would you!"

He walks back and dusts his hands. "Let's go to the library." He points and walks off, Leonardo and Lambo behind him. Riko stares at Kuroko but the latter shrugged. "You'll see why," he replied. They then stood up to follow Tsuna.

The door was already open and they saw the GOM lying everywhere on the beanbags comfortably. Riko stood at the huge size of the library while Kuroko joined the others in lying around.

Tsuna then walks to the tenth picture on the wall where his family's photo was hung. His hand on the left corner of the golden frame. "Guys, of the bean bags now or fall." They stood up immediately as Tsuna pushed the frame. Riko raises an eyebrow, silently asking what's going on. Her question was answered when the room rumbled. The shelves started moving on their own to cover the windows. The beanbags fell beneath the floor and baskets appeared on the wall. In an instance, the place transformed into a full basketball court. A basket of balls also appeared out of no where.

"Now, let's begin." Tsuna declares and spins a ball on his finger. "Split into the usual teams please. Lambo, join the team with lesser people. Satsuki, observe them." He orders. Daiki, Tetsuya, Murasakibara and Kise formed one team while the rest, including Tsuna and Lambo formed the other. Satsuki then climbed onto a bench with a clipboard and pen. "Aida-san, please be the referee and observe all moves please." Riko nods and readied her whistle.

**Beep!**

The court ran into frenzy as the ball gets passed about rapidly. Riko's eyes followed the ball while Satsuki's pen wrote as quickly as she can. Thirty minutes flew pass quickly but the smiles on their faces did not cease. By the time Riko whistled, everyone was painting heavily while Lambo and Tsuna continued to jog around the court.

"Urgh, ouji. Why do you still have the stamina to run?" Daiki grunted. Tsuna chuckled at the dying-looking group. "I have a sadistic tutor who'll make me and my friends run around town, regardless where, every morning. Guess who?"

A preppy teenager with curly sideburns and a fedora forever on his head appeared. Colour then drained on the GOM's faces (except Akashi and Kuroko. They naturally held neutral faces). "Reborn..." Tsuna gleefully nodded his head.

As cue, the grand doors swing open and there stood a teenager with a gun at hand. "Miss me?"

They laughed as Tsuna screamed, "ONCOMING BULLETS! RUN!" They started to run even though they were tired. Reborn pouted a little but a gleam can be seen in his eyes. "Aww, what's the hurry? Its just training." A shiver went down the girls' spine as they watch the boys screaming at the top of their lungs while avoiding gun shots aiming at them. Somehow, Reborn is constantly on Kuroko's tail, not allowing him to use his misdirection.

While they were all distracted, Tsuna popped up beside them. "Hey, I have a proposal."

"Aah!" They exclaimed but the boys did not stop to watch. Tsuna then waved his hands to quiet them down.

"Chill! It's just me and I have a proposal to make." They calmed down and listened properly. "I'm sure the winter cup is over so I would like to host a training camp." Tsuna said calmly while watching the two females freaked out. The first to recover was Riko. "How? And who? And where?"

"I've planned out everything already. So just follow the instructions accordingly and tell the rest by Monday." He hands them a white envelope. Cocking an eyebrow, they opened the envelope.

* * *

**_Dear Friends,_**

**_I'm sure the winter cup is over thus I invite you to a training camp with my colourful headed friends _***Satsuki scoffs here***_. If you can't make it, its fine._**

**_Just remember to bring some clothes, your bottle of water (no water, no entry), toiletries and your items to sleep. The rest is provided at the camp._**

**_Remember to come with your colourful headed friends or you won't be granted entry into the area. Transportation would also be provided so gather at your school and wait for a vehicle to arrive._**

**_Report to school at 7am with at least 3 sets of clothes and everything I asked to bring in your bag._**

**_I hope to see you soon._**

**_Regards,_**

**_The 7th member of the GOM, the Prince_**

* * *

They cracked up at the letter. It was definitely an informal invitation to his house to get them trained for the next tournament. "Now help me gather the rest so that I can tell them. Satsuki, help me quell down Reborn too." They quickly did as they were told and soon, everyone (except Daiki and Kuroko since their manager and coach respectively, has it) surrounded Tsuna with sparkling as their hands held the opened letter.

"Arigatou OUJI!" they thanked loudly. Tsuna's face turned pink. "Ah, yadah... Now go or else no camp." Tsuna started to smile sadistically, sending a shiver down everyone's spine. "The limousine is downstairs. Leonardo, please?" The Italian bowed and ushered everyone out. When everyone is out, Tsuna remarked, "time to get the others working their muscles too."

Lambo looks up at him. "They play basketball too?"

"Of course, I play because of them. They looked so interested when Akashi-kun offered us to join."

Lambo's mind registered. _New fact of the day: Tsuna-nii and the others play basketball._

* * *

That day...

Limousines rolled into the estate, allowing the people to alight from their long ride in front of the grand doors. The GOM led their members into the library, where the court has already been set. Standing in the center of the court is Tsuna and his guardians , all in sport gears.

"Welcome, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and you know me as the prince." Excited murmurings broke in between the boys. Clapping, Tsuna and his friends' eyes glint evilly.

"Let's start the camp!"

* * *

**Okay, this is my first ever one-shot and I think I screwed up. I hope everyone enjoyed it so thank you for reading this half-assed work (I did do my best but I think I didn't as well). Please leave a review as you leave. Favourites are also well appreciated.**

**Edited: 12/5/16 (dd/mm/yy) To be honest, the first word of the whole thing was a vulgarity, but I decided against it. Sorry.**


	2. Encounter

The first encounter

Honestly, he hated white coloured blazers. It made him feel so... exposed, after being in the Mafia, the dark or the underground for at least 2 years. It feels as if he could be seen through by those in the light and he hates the feeling terribly.

However...

He clings tightly onto the strap of his bag for dear life as he stopped in front of the metallic school gates. His friends' (mainly guardians, except Kyoko, Haru and Kyoya. The raven head just don't want to move and Lambo is too young) expression looked terribly grim and each of them itch to grab their weapons to protect themselves. Reborn, in his teenage body smirked at the high tension of his student's family. Shoving all of them, he forced all of them into the building in spite of all the beautiful languages launched in his direction. And soon, all of them were in the face of a grumpy looking middle aged man in a well carpeted office.

"Welcome to Teiko Middle school, Vongola Decimo and his guardians." The man greeted. "My name is Yamagi Taiko and I'm the principal of this school. I'm indeed honoured to have you study here."

Tsuna just rubbed the back of his neck as he tries to return the greetings but Reborn just have to strike him in the head and comment on how a proper boss should act. Tsuna settles with taking a bow and his usual speech. "Thank you for having us in this humble school. May you need any particular assistance in the funds, please feel free to approach me. If I'm not wrong, the school is under the Vongola, am I right?"

"Yes, Decimo."

"Drop the formalities please. I'm just a student in the school and would like this status to remain as it is. Please approach any of us if you need assistance." Tsuna addressed with a pleasant yet contagious smile on his face. The principal could not help but smile back at the brunet before handing them a folder with details in it. "This is your class and what you need to know about the school. It's best you move now because classes are starting soon." They began to walk towards the door, not forgetting to thank the man.

As the door closed, Reborn pulled on his fedora again when he realised that the rules on accessory does not specify any don'ts, only stating that it should not hinder the learning process of students. Gokudera slipped on his belt and rings and wore a proud grin, dancing in happiness inside when he saw the same section as Reborn. They then proceed to open their folders to know which classes they are going.

3-A: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dokuro Chrome

3-B: Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato

4-A: Sasagawa Ryohei, Reborn

"Why am I not in the same class as Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera exclaimed. Yamamoto patted on his back consolingly. "Maa maa. Chrome is with Tsuna, don't worry! Let's go to class now."

"Don't touch me, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouts as he starts to walk in the direction of his class. More like tugged as Yamamoto is grabbing his collar, dragging him to class. Shouts of 'let go' and 'Save me Juudaime' could be heard down the halls. Tsuna sighs at the all too familiar sight. "Well then, we'll see each other later." They nod their heads and begin their own way.

* * *

~With Kuroko, Aomine and Momoi~

Aomine is snoring loudly on his desk while Momoi and Kuroko stare at him in disbelief. Just then, Momoi's face lit up as she remembered something.

"Neh, our class will be getting two new students. Who do you think they'll be?" Momoi taps her chin and pouts going to get some reply, but the bell soon rang, signalling the start of class. The teacher then strides in a with a blush on her face.

"Minna! We will have two new classmates joining us today. Sawada-san, Dokuro-san." The class soon ensued into mumbles as soon as the two entered the class. All their eyes then settle themselves on the two newbies. Tsuna can feel himself tense up and nearly peeing in his pants. Chrome clutched tightly onto her bag as nervousness overwhelmed her.

"Well then, please introduce yourselves."

Tsuna hands turn clammy as he looks up at Chrome, asking her a simple yet tough question. _Can I enter the Hyper Dying Will Mode?_ Chrome shrugs and sign in a way only Tsuna could understand. Other people will view the actions as rubbish or simply not recognisable. S_-sure bossu, but no flames please. Just the boss mode._

_Boss mode?_

Chrome shakes her head, understanding that the Boss mode is just something the guardians dubbed their sky when he is serious. His eyes would turn orange and authority will override his voice, even Hibari cowered slightly at it. Poor Tsuna has no idea about this.

Tsuna then willed his resolve into his eyes and opened them. The class suddenly cooed at the coolness of the sight. Tsuna's eyes turned bright orange and it appeared narrower. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my friend, Dokuro Chrome. We transfered from Namimori Middle School due to reasons and I hope that we can become great friends to one another in class." He addressed. Girls start to fawn over the bad-boy attitude while the boys just saw Tsuna as a new prey and Chrome as a new girl to hit on. As if reading their minds, Tsuna continued. "If you ever try to approach us with selfish and disgusting means, make sure you have a big set of first-aid and diapers first." The class sweat dropped and shut up immediately, taking the boy's words seriously.

Gulping, the teacher showed them to their seats, Behind Kuroko and in front of Momoi. Aomine groaned, he never liked to have someone seated behind him. He loves to lean back onto the table and if he can, sleep. And now he can't, a brunet sat there. Groaning, he buried his head into his arms as his two friends began to poke him. They thought, _is it really that bad?_

* * *

~With Midorima, Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara~

Akashi's head snapped up as he glanced around the room. He can feel a huge source of power but no one in class is emitting it, so it meant new students are giving off the aura. His friends looked at him questioningly but decides not to ask. They don't want a pair of scissors flying in their faces.

True to what Akashi thought, the teacher brought in 2 students. One with a carefree attitude while the other had this dangerous air around him. However, both of them gave off powerful auras. Akashi smirked as he thought of recruiting them for the basketball team.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this guy is Gokudera Hayato." The raven hair boy introduced. The silver head scowled and allowed the boy to wave his arm reluctantly. "Gokudera Hayato." Girls squealed and started to compare the two to the GOM. Kise's eyes brightened up as he imagined approaching them. Murasakibara just hope that these people have snacks and Midorima does not even care about them.

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Honestly, all from the Vongola were literally sleeping through all the lessons. Since everything has been drilled into their heads while Reborn acts as their tutors.

Reboyama Tuition center is extremely tough and harsh, with your tutors showering you tough love. One wrong answer is equivalent to ten rounds around the district. Scoring lower than 60% for school tests means training on death mountain for ten days. Everyone under the tutelage of Arcobaleno-sensei-tachi would turn smart within a week. Since Tsuna and his friends are the only ones that fall under that category, they are forced to grow and adapt rapidly and voila, another batch of smart ones are born. Don't learn this, it's called cramming.

Tsuna and his good friends stare into space literally, answering their teachers only when they needed to. If not, you can tell that their souls aren't there literally.

Once, Tsuna fell asleep when the teacher asked him to solve a question. Students, no matter where did Tsuna go, will snicker at his behaviour but this time, Tsuna will leave them speechless.

The teacher got infuriated and flings his chalk towards the brunet, hoping to hit blank. However, before the chalk even hits, Tsuna's arm shot into action and caught the chalk. Everyone was caught off guard. Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi stared in amazement. Who the heck can catch such a small and quick shot, don't even say for someone of the brunet's build. Tsuna sat upright and broke the chalk into half in front of the teacher's face. He threw one portion to Chrome while shooting the other to his teacher's forehead with such force that broke the chalk into smithereens.

"X=6" He answers. The teacher flipped through his answers and nodded absently at the correct answer.

Tsuna then proceeds to stand up and walk out, his fellow guardian running after him. Everyone stared at the two empty seats dumbfounded, ignoring the teacher that flared up and left the classroom, feeling a dent in his dignity, or is it pride? If Gokudera is in his class, the silver head would most likely be boasting about this to the HQ, something which Tsuna does not appreciate much.

With hands tucked into his pockets, he walked past his friends' classrooms, signalling them that he would be on the roof. They just nodded and watch Chrome follow the brunet, knowing that he is in good hands before dozing off in class again. However, Reborn did not and would never let this off. Reborn nods to Ryohei and slipped out of class when the teacher's back faced him.

* * *

~With Akashi~

He watched a brunet signal something to his classmates before walking off. With his ability, he knows that the brunette is headed for the roof. So without seeking any approval, not that he need to, he stood up and followed them. His teammates just ignored him, not wanting to know what the red head is doing.

He crept behind slowly but was soon found out by the boy. Just as he was about to approach him, a black flash went past him and a yelp came from the boy. "Why the heck did you do that for?"

"Any special reason why you ditched class? Chrome is missing hers because of you." Reborn stated and stuck his thumb at the girl. The girl called Chrome just shrunk and kept silent.

"**That teacher is so stuck up! I'd rather walk around the school than sleep in that class, where chalks or markers fly to my head.**" The brunet shrieked, slipping into Italian. However, the fedora wearing teen smacked the back of his head before agreeing. "Let's head to the roof to spar then. Or the gymnasium."

"The gymnasium then, larger space." Tsuna remarked back in Japanese. Reborn nodded and followed the boy, who somehow made it to their destination. Just before Akashi can watch more, the gates locked and loud noises erupted from inside. He crept towards the metal door and pressed his ears against it. Then, a hand tapped this shoulder. "What do you want with Juudaime?"

Surprised, he spun around and saw a scowling silver head, his new classmate Gokudera Hayato. Behind Gokudera are a few more teenagers. Yamamoto Takeshi, a white head and surprisingly, the meek purple haired girl from earlier. When did she get there? Gokudera's scowl deepened as he asked again. "I don't want to repeat myself. What do you want from Juudaime?"

Akashi learnt not to flinch and stood his ground. He gave the bomber a nonchalant look and shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what they are doing in my basketball courts."

Gokudera scoffed. "Juudaime can go anywhere he likes. You cannot stop him." Akashi can see passion burning in his eyes as he said those few words, something his members lacked. He smirked, confusing the others. "Would you like to join the basketball?"

They froze. Oh they froze but they regained their composure as quickly. "Ahahaha... We must ask Tsuna about this, even though I know he would have no objections to this." Yamamoto laughed. Akashi cocked an eyebrow. "Tsuna?"

"If he isn't going to join, we aren't joining either."

"Join what?" A new voice said from the gymnasium. The guardians' eyes shone brightly as the dishevelled and slightly charred brunet walked towards them, the other trailing behind with a sadistic grin on his face. Akashi could not help but think about what the fedora-wearing teen and him did in there. "Ah! Tsuna!"

"Hi guys! Wait, why are you guys here?"

"This person here," Gokudera pulled Akashi's collar. "Has been following you since earlier." Akashi scowled at Gokudera and nudges him to let go.

"I noticed." Was all Tsuna answered. Akashi raised an eyebrow but remained unfazed by the tone. "And you want us to join?"

"The basketball club."

"Oh." They kept silent, waiting for he boy to answer. "Let me think about it. When do you want your answer? And your name please?"

"Akashi Seijuuro. This afternoon, when club activities start." The brunet nods and leaves with his friends. Akashi peered into the court and gaped. Scorch marks on the baskets while many basketballs were deflated with burnt patterns on it. What were they doing in the gymnasium? He continued to stare but soon, he blinked and the marks disappear.

* * *

-Timeskip-

~With GOM~

Akashi paced up and down the entrance of the basketball indoor court. To his teammates, it means something is bad. To the other strings, it means he is impatient. To the school, it means that he is waiting for his date. At the moment, the other strings are the closest. Midorima decided to step up.

"Akashi, is there anything wrong?"

"I've just recruited a bunch of people into the club and their answer would be when they step into the gymnasium." Akashi answered. The first string members widen their eyes. If Akashi has recruited someone, it means he or she has potential.

Just then, an explosion was heard outside. And then Kise rushed in and shut the doors like a mad man. His face was really pale. "A group of teenagers were flinging coloured flames at each other outside the gym as an argument. Are these crazy people the ones you recruit?" He screamed hysterically. Akashi shot an amused face at him. "Yes. They are."

"**Shut it idiota! Decimo's ears are hurting because of you!**"

"**You should lower your voice instead, octopus head! Join the boxing club if you want to fight to the extreme!**"

"Maa maa Senpai.** If you want to join the boxing club, we can bring Mukuro here to take your place.**"

"**Kufufu... I have no interest in sports. If I prefer, I'll take kendo to strike Mr skylark.**"

"UWAH! MUKURO!"

"Minna... **We've reached after an hour of wandering**."

"Oh right!"

The doors swung open with a _Bang_ and people just stared. Silence ensued until the brunet nervously said, "Uh, hi. Is Akashi-kun in?" The captain lifted his arm at the group while the others simply paled. _They got recruited by Akashi?_ The said male glared at them before walking towards them and asked, "so what is your answer?"

"We'll join!" Tsuna chirped before dropping his happy face. "But under one condition." Akashi lifts an eyebrow. "You'll let us go when we need to go without asking why."

"Hey! Don't you think that's selfish?" Aomine bursts out, outraged by the condition. It is quite a selfish condition, Tsuna agrees to that statement. "If you don't agree to this term, we won't join. We have the permission to do so by the Principal too." Tsuna does not like to use the Principal as a shield or a betting chip. They don't have to join any clubs in the first place. The basketball members looked shock at them. Akashi nods his head, agreeing despite protest from the others. Tsuna clapped his hands together and beamed, albeit too brightly.

"Thank you for letting the seven of us join! I'm sure we'll have a great time. Oh right, and the Principal has appointed Reborn to be the new coach while we're here. I'm sure he'll be a great coach to you." His eyes sparkled bounds. The guardians snickered slightly while Reborn smirked and cocked a gun.

"Let's get started shall we? Starting from 100 push-ups. No can do Boss, 'we' includes you." Tsuna groaned and got into position.

"Now all together! Down!"

* * *

**Many were asking for a sequel. Yes? Here it is! I hope you all have enjoyed this new chapter. I may or may not continue this so I'll be leaving this as it is. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS HALF-ASSED (hopefully not, I took long) WORK!**


	3. Practice

First (practice) match

Consider this as the first match of Tsuna and his team. Or maybe not. It's a practice match anyway. But coach Reborn made it torture for them.

Let's take a look into the indoor courts, where the basketball club takes place. This year is a special case. When Akashi stepped foot into the team, he was immediately given the role of 'vice-captain''. Followed by five other first years that took up residence in the first string. They are indeed a bunch of talented people. They were called the Generation of Miracles.

Next, we look at team Vongola. A special string required by the Principal and Vongola Ninth due to the high standards of playing as well as the fact that they could not really take part in any games despite their skills. Since they each originally come from a different sport entirely, they were not inept into the sport. Thus, they were required to learn the basics of basketball with the others. Then, they changed their style into something entirely new. No one knew their styles at all, except for the two coaches.

One day, Reborn and Coach Shirogane were discussing things at a corner, despite the many looks they were given. First off, some still do not see how can a mere seventeen year old like Reborn be coach. Second, when two coaches get together, the things discussed must be heavy. Thirdly... Thirdly. When they put their hands together to gather everyone, the air smelled like stinking sweat. Reborn pinched his nose and fans the air in front of his face. The first string quickly gathered while Tsuna and his guardians wiped themselves down before going. They knew that they stunk and their coach would not like it. Chrome made an effort of bringing different cans of air fresheners, deodorant and perfumes to keep their smell to the minimum. She distributed it out to her teammates.

"We are going to engage Sawada-kun and his string with Akashi-kun's team for today's practice. Would that be fine?" Akashi merely nodded while Tsuna stood, stunned.

"~Dame-Tsuna? Would that be fine?" Reborn repeated with his overly friendly smile that spoke levels of torture. Tsuna gulped at the hitman and nods absent mindedly. Reborn smirked again, sending everyone in the court a shiver down their spines. "Okay, take your positions people! We have practice to do!" Coach Shirogane hollered.

The GOM immediately placed themselves without discussion. They knew that they should not underestimate the other group but they do not know a single thing about them. Except for their names and certain behaviours in class. They decided to take it slow first.

Tsuna herded his group together and started their discussion. Which is no discussion. The only thing in mind is "Go all out. Please use se Plan M if needed, Chrome. Usage of flames are fine." This is definitely not a plan. After that, they stood in their own court, puzzling the others.

_What are they thinking?_

_The heck is that formation? They really don't care about their positions at all!_

_There's no way they can win like this!_

Gokudera felt like throwing dynamites at them. As they clearly had a plan based on this formation. Reborn then throw in the rules. "The rules are the usual. 30 minutes only. 6 versus 6. All six are to play through out. Position applications are not necessary, something like street play. The losing team would have to do clean up duties for a month." Aomine and Kise started to grumble. They hated chores. Tsuna's group was practically fine with the arrangement.

Midorima glanced at the group. "Hold on, 6 versus 6? They clearly only have five! Who is going to take the sixth place?" He argued. Reborn merely smirked. "They don't need another one. Just think of this as an advantage to your team." _Are they belittling us? Then we'll show them not to_, they thought at the same time.

Reborn blew the whistle and the match starts. Yamamoto snatches the ball first. Then he stands there. "Uh, Tsuna? Pass this to?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Just slow everyone down and dribble!" Gokudera screamed at the blockhead. Kise's eyes narrows as he thought about the same words, wondering if its a move he can copy. He watched Yamamoto closely. Said boy's hands then got caught in blue flames, shocking everyone. The flames began to pulse through the court and suddenly, everyone felt slightly sleepy. A second later, Yamamoto started to dribble through the court, albeit in a way an amateur would do it. Kise tried to chase the ball but realised that he was too slow. The ball landed in Ryohei's hands as yellow flames covered the floor, suddenly giving energy to everyone.

"What just happened?" Kise thought aloud, not catching the smirk on Reborn's face. _I can't copy that!_ Ryohei proceeds to toss the ball up into the air. "EH! This isn't volleyball!"

"Who extremely cares? As long as we're playing by the rules and as a team, our style would be extremely different from you people." He grins brightly as the ball gets snatched away in a ball of flames. "Ryohei, keep your eyes on the ball."

Said male smiled at his boss. "You're bound to catch it anyway. A simple and careless toss like that will get you flying. Isn't that what Master Pao Pao's extreme training is for?" The orange blur quickly cleared up, showing an orange eyed brunet instead of a brown eye one. Excitement stirred in Aomine. _Finally, someone who I can challenge without needing to feel bad about victory. _He started to dash towards Tsuna, who possessed the ball at the moment. However, he could not reach him as he landed a three pointer. Neither did he notice the soft flames aiding his speed. All this took place under five minutes. The GOM merely gawked at their opponents. _What are those flames? _

"Oi Coach! Are they cheating?" Midorima asked. With all that flames, one cannot help but think that they are cheating. It is like they are using weapons. "In fact, they are not. This is their game play. This is their game of dying wills." He replied as another shout sounded off. Ryohei had made in a dunk. The ball sparked yellow. The hoop shook like it was about to break.

"Keep your eyes on the game or you'll lose out a lot. Kufufu..." A foreign male voice whispered behind the green head's ears. A chill went down his spine as he turns over quickly, surprised to see Chrome with the ball. Kuroko went for the ball, in attempt to knock it out of her hands by lowering his presence. Just then, Chrome's hand burned an indigo coloured flame. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Chrome no longer had the ball and the ball is being passed to someone else. At this point of time, the two coaches were looking at the video camera that Reborn brought along. "Why is Kuroko going another way? Dokuro still has the ball."

"Now you look out of the camera lenses." Reborn answers. He looks away and watched the court. His eyes widened in shock. "H-How? The two scenes are different!"

"Illusions. You can now send two teams out at court now and assure yourselves victory. After all, this band of teammates is of an entirely new concept." Reborn answered. Coach Shirogane kept silent. "They are like the second group of miracles."

"But they are different." He could not help but say, "eh?"

"Seijuuro's group acts independently. They aren't working as a team. However, if you look at Dame-Tsuna's team, you can see that they are relying on each other. This is a team game, I want Seijuuro and his team to know this and drill this into their brains. This isn't about victories. It's about having fun. What's the point of winning if you don't feel satisfaction? Winning without resolution makes the game boring." Shirogane was forced to be kept silent. What Reborn said was true after all. The school only focuses on winning, then what's the point of having clubs in the first place? Clubs are there to have fun, to let people know more about themselves and their interests. From what he is seeing, the lack of team work will not do well against Vongola.

A war cry by a certain silver head shook him out of his thoughts as he watches the ball catch itself in red flames. It was like the air is getting eaten as the ball's speed increased (information thanks to Reborn, he measure the speed of the ball). The ball flew towards Yamamoto, whose hands are clenched together like he is playing baseball. Using his fists, he changes the course of the ball towards the sun, going between Akashi and Murasakibara as Ryohei aids in slamming another dunk. The giant froze in horror, how can anyone get pass his defense?

_They are clearly monsters. They can even conclude that they are aliens. Heck, all of them are rookies!_

The GOM finally met their match. Their grins hung on their face as they watch the team give each other fives. Smirking, Akashi requested a short time-out and gathered them to discuss a plan. "Continue to mark Yamamoto, Ryouta. Daiki to Sawada. His style is nearly like yours, formless. Atsushi, block Sasagawa from making his dunks. I'll take on Gokudera, he seemed to be the one who is controlling the game and I don't like it one bit. Though I am impressed."

"What about Dokuro-chan?" Kise asked. He started to figet, the aura that little girl gave out did not sit well with him. It was like she is like Kuroko but on another level.

"Clearly, we could not block Dokuro since we cannot see her actions. Her style based on mind games. However, I want Kuroko to mark her. Learn something from her if possible. Midorima would make his threes whenever possible. Aid the team with precision." With a somewhat possible plan formed, determination filled them. They shouted in cohort and dispersed. This time, they looked fresher and better. Tsuna's lips twisted to form a small smile. _At least they are learning. Gosh, have to get them a manager soon. How about Satsuki-san? She shows a lot of interest to the_ sport. He let out a soft chuckle, earning some stares and he does not seem to notice them as he continued.

"Now what would you do? Decimo? The monsters have awaken." Reborn asked out loud. A message only to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Smirk. "Then I'll tame them like this is my extra training. This is my resolve. Plus, I'm trained by the best." A flame sprouted on his forehead, shocking everyone. His members looked at him and smiled, this is not shocking. They have seen it for a number of times already. They sighed at the same time. _He found his resolution already. _"Let's go. The usual as practiced."

"Bossu, can we use plan M? I'm feeling the effects." Chrome asked, clearly she is already feeling tired for some reason. It's just a few minutes into the game. Those that do not know what the effects are cocked an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

Chrome slumps down immediately, shocking everyone. It took Tsuna's killing intent from making the others take a step forward.

"Is she fine?" Kise asked, his voice quivered a bit.

"Absolutely fine. While you excuse me, we have some magic to do here." Tsuna replied calmly before walking over.

Mist started to emit from Chrome as everyone's vision gets obscured by it. "Kufufu... I shall welcome myself onto the court then. By the way, our style is not about mind games, Akashi Seijuuro. Hide the truth within the lie and the lie within the truth. This is the mist. Familiar to you?"

"Knock it off, Mukuro. You're here so that Chrome doesn't exhaust herself. After all, she is still the only girl in the group." Tsuna whispered. Mukuro chuckled slightly before looking up and smiling. The jumpier ones who saw the smile shivered. "Let's begin then, Vongola Decimo."

For a moment, Akashi seemed to freeze at the title. (A/N: It's another story to tell next time. If I have time...) "Tsuna's team starts first." Reborn announced.

"By the way, Decimo," Mukuro asked out of the blue. "Can we freeze them in the play?" Gokudera whacks him on his head, causing his vein to pop. "Of course not! It's a sport! Not a war! We're risking plan M right now so shut up and just follow Juudaime!"

"I thought you've knocked off that puppy attitude of yours, Gokudera Hayato."

"IT WAS NEVER THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

* * *

While they argued, their opponents sighed at their behaviour.

"They are arguing on court. Unbelievable."

"Not the first time watching though it's quite amusing."

"Indeed."

"I don't care. I want to finish this and then eat."

"We should stop them."

"Nah, let me enjoy the show, Tetsu."

"Uwah! Sawada-cchi! You have got to stop them!" Kise's prayer got answered when a hard punch landed mercilessly on the two arguing brats' head (sorry for calling them brats).

"Kufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi. How dare you ruin my hairstyle." Tsuna miraculously slapped a bottle of hair gel into his hand. Kise would have laughed if not for the trident he saw materialize in the blue-haired male's hand. Gokudera cussed a bit until he received a whack on his head again by his boss. He knew to shut his mouth already.

* * *

In the end, Plan M was a success when it sent their opponents into a state of confusion. In the end, after thirty minutes (excluding 2 intervals), the Vongola still won with a score of 107-105. It was a heated game and neither sides gave in once they held the ball. Only the last dunk saved them. All of them played well, beautifully and gracefully even. Chrome came back from her mental break and was immediately aided by Ryohei, who supplied her with a bit of his flames to charge her up. With all that silence from the spectators, the miracles could still smile.

They have learnt more about their new yet mysterious teammates.

About their styles and abilities.

At least the time spent with them was worthwhile. However, they still shivered due to their explosive play.

* * *

Short story: aftermath of club activities.

Just then, Aomine tripped over a perfect piece of board, or so it seems. "Ite!" Chrome laughs nervously as she drops her illusions of the sports hall. Tsuna looked horrified when her mind gives in, shrieking girlishly when the true state of the room got revealed. The room is charred here and there, the floors are dented and there were a few boards protruding from the floor. So window panes are damaged as well as broken and the nets seemed to be worse.

"Oops." The guardians said in unison. They could hear Reborn cracking his knuckles while they turned their heads robotically at him. At the same time, they could hear their club mates' comments.

"Woah, they tore down the place."

"Five mere people that had enough will to destroy the place. Wonderful, we have nowhere to practice now."

"Must be their doing... You saw how destructive their play was."

"True..."

"How are we to fix this?"

"I'm not aiding in the repairs this time."

They gulped together at the same time. If the club was something else, they may be mistaken as extremely close siblings. They broke into nervous laughter simultaneously when their tutor smiled. A smile that promised unending toture from their tutors. They could only think of one move that may or may not save them. "Run!"

Leon turned into a gun conveniently as Reborn polished it, his deathly aura rising, sending even those that he is not targeting a shiver down their back. "**Oi~ Dame-Tsuna~ Don't you dare run. Let me teach you and your family members to have better stamina. Stay where you are, I'll still get you if you people hide~ Please don't hide in illusions, I can see through them.**" He sang. He turned around and smiled, slightly more gently. "Please do not worry about your practices. I'm sure the principal will allow early dismissals for you guys for practices IF our dear Decimo of this school asks him. The principal cannot defy him after all. We'll have training at our mansion for these three days. By then, this place would be as good as new."

They could only nod their heads dumbly. "He did say that our trainings won't be affected right?" Aomine asked, uncertain. Kise just nodded. "And he said to go to their mansion for practice these three days."

"He said that their dear Decimo will persuade the Principal..."

"And within three days, this place would be as good as new."

"Who's this Decimo?"

"Don't know."

Akashi smirks. "I'm getting interested by them." _And I'll finally break past this secret that they seem to be keeping._

* * *

**I'm not following the plot of both stories so the events are actually not in chronological order. However, I hope all of you have enjoyed this! I know it's short and not very elaborated but I really tried.**

**Btw, I don't have much knowledge of Basketball so there may be a few things in the story that defies the law of basketball. So if there are things that don't fit here, please tell me.**

**Posted: 2/6/2015**


	4. Broke for food

Their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Anyone with cash?"

"I don't carry any, I always have people chauffeuring me."

"Hungry... Sawadacchi, do you have any cash?"

A burnet twirled his fingers nervously. "Sorry Kise-kun. My family prohibits me from loading myself."

"Anyone has better options in celebrating?" His stomach growled loudly, embarrassing himself.

"Pardon me, I only have cash for transportation." A pink head flushed in red, squealing inside.

"How honest, Tetsu." A dark blue head snorted.

All of them are hungry. Thus none of them could think straight. The two coaches had left them after their interschool matches to discuss more about their training schedules.

Now they are wandering on the packed streets in their sweaty attires, following their noses for food. However when they looked at their empty pockets and wallets, they could not help but sigh in disappointment.

Tsuna glanced at his phone. Fifty-eight different missed call by different people in his dysfunctional family. And majority came from his three younger surrogate siblings. His phone buzzed alive once again and he sighed into the speaker.

"What's wrong? Tsuna-nii," A mature sounding boy spoke through. The others stopped in their tracks when they realised that their brunet friend is on the phone.

"Nothing, Fuuta. It just disappoints me that it was merely just two hours and my tiny little device called smartphone is already flooded by missed calls and unread messages. By the way, three quaters of them are by the three of you." He sighed louder. His best friends looked at him, stunned. Tsuna then placed the phone on speaker so that his guardians can hear the conversation themselves. "Would you like to tell me what exactly is going on? Fuuta."

Nervous laughter broke through and a loud sound of glass breaking sound through. "Basically, Maman is out shopping-"

"I-pin can't catch me! Bleh!"

"Lambo, stop running! Maman is going to have a hard time cleaning this up now that Tsuna-san lives in Tokyo." Pring!

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-nii! I really can't control them, especially Lambo!" Fuuta cried.

Unfortunately, due to the phone call, those around him felt a shiver down their spine. Tsuna's grip around the phone tightened significantly while he put his hand over the receiver. He cackled evilly while the others moved away from him, retreatin five meters immediately. He then took a deep breath and released his hand from the device before putting it near his mouth.

"Fuuta, gather your siblings here right now. I would like to talk to them."

They could here the boy shouting for his siblings and the loud thumping sound going closer and closer to the phone before they stopped.

"Now now, kids. What do you have to do when I come visit on Saturday?" His voice laced itself with venom. "Make sure the place is spick and span. Mama should also have nothing to worry about the house when she steps in. If I see a scratch on you, you'll also have to suffer. If the house is scratched or has any sign of damage, I'll send you to death mountain for a week. Am I clear?"

The people who have heard the conversation shivered in fear, out of respect or largely fear.

"Ah, now I'll have new paperwork. And right now, I'm broke. Gosh, can you guys just give me a day of rest?" Tsuna grumbled. Gokudera quickly took out his note book and jotted down what his boss wished so that some day, he'll put it to action.

Fuuta's voice came back as soon as he heard his big brother's whine. "Tsuna-nii, where are you right now?"

"Stranded. I don't know where I am." He could hear his team mates snickering behind him. He sent a glare at them all, shutting them up.

"Look for any cafes or restaurants near you. I'm sure there'll be some owned by the Vongola." Fuuta suggested. "After all, there are many eateries in Tokyo bought by Nono so that you'll not go hungry when you didn't bring any cash."

Tsuna smacked himself on his head, why didn't I think of that. _Gosh, I could have saved everyone's hunger!_

"Thanks Fuuta!" He could hear a relieved sigh. "But that doesn't mean that you guys are let off of punishment on Saturday." Fuuta groaned.

Tsuna turned to his guardians and hand signed. _Fuuta says that there are eateries around here that are owned by Vongola. Go search together, don't split. By the way, I have Xanxus' appetite today so can you guys find a steak house or at least a diner?_

He watched his guardians' eyes sparkle before they saluted him. He blushed heavily and kicked them to work. He could hear the laughter arouse behind him. Well, at least his guardians are learning to get along.

"Tsunayoshi, what's going on?"

"Eh? Calling my first name already? Anyway, if you've heard from my little brother, my family owes a few cafeterias around here so I've asked my friends to go find them. So tell me what you want so that they'll find the right one."

"Steak."

"Maibou."

"Anything."

"Sushi!"

"Vanilla Milkshake."

"Burgers."

"Strawberry ice cream."

Little did they know that Tsuna's phone is already on and the guardians were listening on the other end. Immediately hearing all their orders, they started their hunt immediately.

* * *

-With Guardians-

They walked into the first eatery they saw. Let's just say that the standards inside and outside differed greatly. The food menu looked so bland that they left the place almost immediately.

Next, they walked into a restaurant. The owner was very friendly. Gokudera asked if they are owned by the Vongola Corporation but he shook his head. Unfortunate.

Later, they visited a cafe and asked if they have the following food wanted. They kept their faces as indifferent as possible when the owner screamed in their faces. "Please! If you're going to take your joke here, BRING IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" And they were ushered out unceremoniously.

They sighed together at the same time.

* * *

"Did you guys manage?"

"Haa... Haa... Found it. I don't know whether you'll call it close but at least we can eat for free. Reborn-san is already there so the restaurant is already empty." Gokudera panted through.

"And where is this place?"

"Tokyo tower?"

"SERIOUSLY?" He looked around him and saw the famed red tower, standing quite far from the place they are at. Colour drained from his face and his friends panicked for him.

"Eh! Sawada-kun/Sawada-nii/Tsunayoshi/Sawada-san!"

-Tokyo tower-

The sound of their stomach growled the loudest ever. First, they had a few matches, then they were forced to walk to the Tokyo tower.

"Now where are they?"

"Bossu!" They whipped their heads to the right, seeing their Ace-in-her-own-way waving at them, her eyes sparkling. She stood beside a white Victorian styled building and pointed it. They ran to her.

"Ah, Chrome. Is this it?"

"H-Hai! It has everything you guys want."

"Maibou too?" Murasakibara asked. Chrome looked at her fellow Violet head and nods. She then took one out and passed it to him. The giant smiled and would have hugged her in thanks, if not for the deathly aura surrounding the petite brunet.

Yamamoto soon walked out and said. "I'm sure everyone is hungry already so how about going in for food? It's buffet styled and it has everything you guys ordered. By the way, if you hear a lot if extreme shouts, just know that Senpai is calling his sister." Whispers burst between all of them but they were cut when they saw Tsuna walking in already.

Once they stepped in, they were shocked. Two straight lines of waiters and waitresses had their arms stick out to the right, bowing their heads so that their eyes do not meet their boss. Tsuna started to fluster even before they started their greetings.

"Ah! Please guys, heads u-"

"WELCOME! VONGOLA DECIMO!"

"THAT'S WHY I SAID NOT TO BOW! MOU!" He pouted at the staff. The Teiko regulars giggled at the sight. At the corner of their eyes, they could see their coach comfortably drinking a cup of drink with a few snacks placed in front of them. They paled.

"Plus, you greeted me only? What about my friends?"

One of the females step forth. "But Gokudera-sama only instructed us this." Tsuna looked behind the waiters and looked at the Strom guardian, who was nervously laughing away. "Gokudera Hayato~?"

"Ahaha... GOMENASAI! JUUDAIME!"

"Anyway, please feel free to get what you guys want, it's for you guys." Tsuna quickly concluded, he himself being very hungry. However, he has to teach his guardian a lesson first.

So while the two best friends chase after each other (Primo and G would be so proud), the others found their seats in the place and set their bags down. Murasakibara dived for the buffet table as soon as he saw all the sweets while the others picked up their menu.

"Wow, they really have everything." Aomine whistled.

"Indeed, I'm enjoying and being grateful." Kuroko spoke up, slurping on the Vanilla Milkshake he just received. Those beside him jumped. "You've collected your drink quite fast, Kuroko." Akashi commented but silence replied.

"I would like to order five hamburgers and a isotonic drink. Preferably Pocari Sweat please." Aomine ranted to the waiter beside him.

"Kuroko-cchi! There's so many delicious sushi here! You should try some! Those here are so much better than those at school!"

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

"Gosh, the food is good."

Everyone who looked at them just paled at the significant difference of appetite between the GOM.

"Of course the food here is good. My grandfather bought this place due to the quality of food it gives. Of course, I'm sure he bought a few fast food restaurants in case as well." Tsuna commented out of the blue.

"Just how rich is your family? Tsuna-nii." Satsuki asked. The others just stared dumbfounded. _When did you start calling him Tsuna-nii?_

Tsuna pondered for a moment and glanced at Akashi for a moment. "They probably own more properties than Akashi-kun. But my family revolves around Italy more than internationally. So Akashi-kun is still the richest in Japan." Tsuna replied.

Everyone merely gaped like goldfishes. "Close your mouths or you'll catch flies." Akashi ordered which worked. "But again, I have a lot of questions to ask you, Sawada-kun."

"Please ask."

"What is your position in the Vongola Corporations?"

Tsuna blinked. The guardians blinked behind him and the Reborn pulled his fedora down, letting out a smirk. A smirk that challenges the brunet.

"Eh? My position?" Akashi nodded. "Eto... Hahahaha... Nothing gets past your eye huh." Their ears turned in on the brunet. "I'm the heir of the Vongola Corporations and I would be taking over my grandfather after the inheritance ceremony in summer."

"I see... That's why the Principal allowed you guys not to come for practice." Akashi nods his head in understanding.

Aomine nearly choked on his food. "You're that rich?! And you're already going to take over the company?" The poor brunet rubbed his ears. He will definitely become deaf in time.

"So can we hold camps in your house? I'm sure it'll be a great place." Satsuki suggested. Yamamoto replied in the Brunet's place. "Of course, we have many guest rooms to fit the first strings. Not the whole club though."

"Yosh! Once we have Sawada here, we can have free food!"

"Please don't use my name to aid your food funds. I don't want paperwork piling up on my desk." Tsuna sighed.

"But then, Sawada, we can extremely allow them if it is a celebration right?" Ryohei finally chipped in after spending a full time chatting with his sibling.

At least now they know that they just have to bring their brunet friend to restaurants to get free food. Convenient indeed.

* * *

**A/N: It's up! And it's fast. But the next would still take awhile...**

**Lacie (Guest)- I left it as complete because its a series of complete one-shots. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Posted: 3/6/2015**


	5. Shutoku's first torture

There are many ways of tortures, my friends. And this, happened to be the one of the worst of Shutoku's. And the culprit is the following...

_My dear friends of Dear Midorima Shintarou a.k.a Greenhead (by Gokudera), Midori-san (by Yamamoto), Mr Oha Asa and Carrot-nii (by Lambo, Fuutaand I-pin) and lastly Shin-chan (by Mukuro),_

_It's really a pleasure to write to you about a surprise we're going to prepare for you this week. For the surprise, bring the following along._

_1) Your basketballs (of course. We ain't providing)_

_2) 3 sets of breathable clothing. (You're not going home), one set of pyjamasandyourswimmingtrunks._

_3)Sleepingbags_

_4) Bullet-proof vests (trust me, you'll need them. By the way, wear it when you come)_

_5) Whatever you deem necessary for a camp._

_Daily meals will be provided and we'll make sure you have all three without skipping out any. A vehicle will be there to take you to the venue. No worries, your Principal has given his approval._

_One more thing, 'No' is not an option._

_Lots of hugs,_

_Vongola team (do you remember us?)_

Takao read the message out loud. At the furthest end of the group, a black aura emitted from a green head.

Yes, Midorima is happy to go back to the mansion for a camp but judging from the manner of sugarcoated speech in the letter, he knew it was not going to end up well. Basically, a camp from the prince equals to pure torture from Reborn.

May I remind you that Reborn, despite being only slightly older (physically) than the rainbow heads, is the second coach of Teiko's first string. He has much more authority and that amount of sadism he has is horrifying. Midorima shivered when he remembered the day Reborn took away his lucky item of the day as punishment.

It is also no wonder how that little brunet manage to persuade the Principal. Much through bribery and threats since the Principal can be quite corrupted. Plus, they all know how deep his pocket is. Also, he is quite a mother hen, which explains the daily meals portion.

"Shin-chan, you sure have a lot of nicknames!" Takao laughed. "And it's from your Middle school's elite team!"

"Shut up! Takao!"

"Anyway, I doubt we can avoid this since the Principal already says that we'll be having a camp." The coach declared as he huffs at his phone. The same message is reflected in his email and he could not help but sigh.

"I hate Vongola Camps..."

* * *

~Timeskip~

They entered the estate-like territory and google eyed at all the things. It's not their first time here but they could never get used to the luxurious life inside.

A golden statue in the marble fountain, well-cut hedges that lined up along the pathways. Well-kept flowers littered at every patch of grass and the Italian styled mansion, painted white with gold paint at different corners.

The limousine parked right at the foyer and the members were greeted by a huge number of household servants.

"Welcome! Midorima Shintarou-sama, Nakatani Masaaki-sama and the rest of the Shutoku high members. Our masters and mistress are waiting." The ones closest to them greeted. All of them tried their best to keep up their best smiles but inside... Why did they greet Midorima and Coach in person only?

The maids then ushered them to their rooms slowly, aiding them in carrying their bags and other necessary things for the camp. Their boss has briefed them about the event and all of them prepared.

On their way, past the library (stated in gold-plated words), they could hear squeaking sounds of rubber soles. The sound of a familiar ball pounding on the ground. Curious, all of them decided to peep. But before they could even do so, Midorima froze at a familiar voice. "Dribble faster with those flames you have! Yamamoto, stop gawking there! Stupid cow, move those legs! Faster! Chrome, you may want to reduce the number of basketballs around here, your opponents and teammaes will get confused." That Spartan coach! They peered through the door and took in the sight.

Scorched walls, near damaged hoops, how long have they been at this? All of them paled. "Instead of standing there, would you like to join us?" The sickeningly sweet voice commented. Midorima was the first to recover, "we'll head for our rooms first. Thank you for the offer, coach Reborn."

With a few swift moves and the clicking of the few tongues, all of them were out of sight from the corridor outside the library, following the maids closely.

Then they reached twin doors. Twin tall mahogany doors. "Decimo-sama! Midorima-sama has arrived." The maid said, making sure her voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Give me a moment!" And a moment it is. The door slammed open and a messy brunet emerged. His reading glasses were falling off the tip of his nose while his untamable hair was messier than usual. Everyone in front of the door gaped and wrecked sight.

"Reborn would kill me for my unsightly mess, not fitting of a boss he says." Tsuna grumbled under his breath as he moves his hands to straighten out his appearance. He then looks up at his guests. "Hi guys!"

"Hi/Good Afternoon/Hello!"

"I hope you remember me? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, formerly a member of Teiko's team. As well as one of those that teased our dear friend over here," he swings his arms over Midorima. Not sure how he did it. "Quite often back at middle school." He grins a bit before standing straight again. You can see some of the Shutoku members laughing at remarks while Midorima felt a bit ticked off. "Anyways, we'll have more tales later over the three daily meals and we will first get you settled before the Spartan training. His Spartan? Ask your Shin-chan."

"I don't need you to pull a second Mukuro or Takao on me, Tsunayoshi." Midorima grunts. Tsunayoshi replied "cold," but waved it off rather quickly. He took out a bundle of keys and removed a metallic orange one. "Anyway, this would be your room key. The room would be able to squeeze all of you in there while your coach gets a seperate room, courtesy of Reborn. They would be at the third floor, second room on the right. Coach would be the third on the right." He passes the keys to Midorima and Nakatani.

"I'll see you at four in the forest~!" The brunet sang as he closes his doors again. The Shutoku members shivered at the tone.

* * *

-Timeskip-

"THIS IS WHY I HATE VONGOLA CAMPS!" Midorima shouted as the group ran in the forest. He glanced grumpily to the sides, seeing a grinning brunet running with ease on the rugged ground. "Kufufu... What was that, Shin-chan?" A voice pointing to the pineapple said.

"Shut up Pineapple."

Ticked marks appeared on Mukuro's forehead as his fellow comrades ran further ahead. Someone as intelligent as Midorima knows never to provoke a certain male with a certain fruit but the same male is dumb to call him that fruit. "Kufufufu... would you like a lion to run behind you? Because there is one right now."

Materializing out of midair, the sound of the jungle beast roared through everyone's ears. Everyone (other than those cheaters) yelped and screamed, running even faster than before as the beast chases after them, it's eyes gleaming in hunger.

"VONGOLA! YOU CHEATERS!"

"That's not it, Oha Asa-san, we were well trained!" Lambo screamed back. Despite the far distance, the Shutoku members can hear the boy loud and clear. "We got outran by a eight year old boy." Someone muttered. The Shutoku members grunted together.

* * *

-Timeskip (first day of training)-

"Another reason to hate the Vongola Camp!" Midorima would scream if he could but that would mean losing breath and dying in the chlorine filled pool. At least he finally knows why swimming trunks were included in the packing list. He glanced at his teammates, only to see them all struggling for air in the water.

It's not his first time going for this training. It really helped in a way. The team's endurance would improve but the way they trained so far is...

Torturous.

Spatan.

And lastly, ridiculous.

How ridiculous? If you consider running in the forest, at the beach, at bridges easy, you're horridly mistaken. Then when you think about the next training, which was simply lifting ridiculous weights; you may think that the events would get less torturous as time goes by. However, it would only get worst.

They turned to look at the Vongola kids. They were smiling from ear to ear in the blue waters, playing small water-born games. Takao would have joined them if not for his slightly-lower lung power that he has. They turned to their raven head trainer and watched his fingers. One left.

One more minute before all of us leave this hell. They thought together simultaneously.

Meanwhile, their coach is having afternoon tea with out lovely Decimo. "Wonderful day, isn't it? Coach Natakani."

"Indeed."

-Second day-

All of them were sleep. Er... Make it slumbering. Each of them were deep in their dreams until a certain unmistakable voice sounded in their minds.

"Minna-san, OHAYO!" That obnoxious voice from the only fluffy headed brunet in the mansion. Just then, piano sounds entered the room, which went on to crescendo and then the lowest of the keys. Thunderous. Speaking of thunderous, they were all shocked awake by the boy in the house followed by loud words of 'extreme' included. They were about to fall back to sleep when suddenly, gory images filled their minds.

Oh they screamed. Deciding that that was enough, they grudgingly crawled out of bed. "Awake?" The Vongola guardians went around poking their students' cheeks.

"Very..." They yawned.

"By the way, today's schedule is very packed. Please bring your trunks again, we're still doing that activity from yesterday." Tsuna mentioned. The poor Shutoku members feel like crawling back to bed at that moment. "You sure you wanna go back? Because we are free to shoot you if you do. Permission given by coach Nakatani." They dashed for the rest room immediately.

* * *

-Timeskip-

"Say hello to the court you guys would be using for camp. And then these are your coaches slash opponents slash superiors." Tsuna introduced. Midorima froze at the line-up.

"This is Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Onii-san, Chrome-chan and lastly, my little brother Lambo." Said team emitted an aura of a amateur, causing a few of the veterans to snicker at them. Midorima pushed his glasses up and looked at his team. "You underestimate them, they'll crush you till you're sorry that you did."

Said 'them' smiled cheekily. "Dame-yo, Oha Asa-nii, let them judge us. On field experience is better than verbal warnings." Lambo chided the older one. Midorima felt himself pop a vein. He walked to the boy and knuckled him. "Quiet, Lambo. No one takes my warning seriously so just telling them is good enough -nanodayo!"

"Ite! I get it!" Lambo cried and the green head released his grip.

"Now, let's start our match." Yamamoto smiled but his voice dripped venom. He definitely did not like to be looked down on. Gokudera seemed to smirk while Ryohei slammed his fist and palm together, challenging the new and old regulars in the team. Just then, Chrome smiled too sweetly and said, "please remember to do your warm-ups. Don't think we'll go easy on you."

* * *

-Timeskip-

"See? On field experience is better than verbal warnings, Midorima-nii." Lambo dusted his palms and lowers himself to their level. He smirks cutely and taunted. "You guys fine with getting beaten by a eight year old?"

They frowned furiously at him. "Anyway, Coach Nakatani. Please review this after the camp." Yamamoto said as he hands an envelop over to the middle aged man. "This is what Tsuna observed from the team and what can be improved. Oh, and he won't be able to join you all for dinner till breakfast tomorrow. He's facing his own hell." Everyone in Vongola grinned in their own way but everyone else could tell that it was a...

Guilty,

Sheepish and

Scared smile. Most likely waiting for the wrath of the smaller brunet.

-Meanwhile-

"D**N THAT REBORN! MAKING ME STAY HERE WITH ALL THAT DUMB PAPERWORK THAT MY GUARDIANS CAUSED!" Tsuna screamed as he proceeded to yank at his hair.

"Chew it down, Dame-Tsuna. You finish these, you get a break and a game with Midorima." Reborn tempted the brunet, not that it is working.

"Shut it Reborn. Once I'm done, I'm making all my guardians watch 'Dora: the explorer' and I have to hear them loud and clear, following every instruction that Spanish character instructed." The brunet started to cackle evilly.

Reborn could not help but smirk at his student's behaviour. He still cares for his family, just maybe a bit more sadistic now. However, he is still glad.

That his student places Family first.

* * *

-Last Day-

"Minna! Let's have a race! On the beach!" Tsuna declared as his team threw their fist into the air. They stood in the sweltering sun and they were barely sweating. All of them were already in their beach attires with silver whistles around their necks. The Shutoku members were cursing under their breaths.

"WHO THE HECK WOULD RACE DIRECTLY UNDER THE SUN AT NOON?" Midorima screamed. How many times have he screamed during the camp? Uncountable.

"Anyway, on your marks! Get set!

GO!" All of them started to run, just following Tsuna towards the goal as they do not know where it is. Midorima smiled.

At least the last day is not that bad.

Then traps appeared from beneath the sand.

Maybe not.

* * *

A/N: I'm out of ideas so can someone please contribute some ideas?

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Teiko's first manager

Tsuna, Reborn and coach Shirogane stood at the side, watching the two second year elite teams play against one another. While Vongola had a manager as a player, the other has only the psychopathic leader as their guide. Plus, they were playing individually.

"They need a manager." Tsuna said. Reborn nods his head as well.

"Then shall we set up a game for various students to test their skills as a manager?" Coach asked, his smirk growing in anticipation.

"Why not? Ahem! All of you, gather!"

This has become a daily routine. The boys grabbed deodorant from little Chrome and wiped themselves quickly. Each of them made sure that they were not smelling all too bad before gathering in front of the coaches, especially Reborn. The previous time they gathered in front of Reborn smelling like sweat, they were forced to run a hundred rounds around the indoor court outside. Adding on to certain obstacles, they barely made it back home in one piece.

"Tsuna, your team can leave. We just need the first strings to stay." Reborn whispered. Tsuna is confused but did as Reborn commanded. Quietly, he called his members away and asked Chrome to set a illusion around them. Before they knew it, all of then were eavesdropping openly under an illusion.

"We are setting up an audition to find our basketball manager. Would everyone kindly suggest a name?" And many female names popped up. Typical of a club filled with males. Hot ones especially.

* * *

**First up,** (a/n: the first few names would be OCs. Any similarities or whatsoever are purely coincidental) **Miyama Makoto.**

She is a pretty lady with black mid length hair. Her eyes are dark brown and her skin has a healthy tan. She is very lively and has a passion for sports. No definite one apparently. She is quite loud indoors and is very bossy. As if she has no sense of indoor and outdoor voice, much like Ryohei. However, she could not make judgements quickly on the court. She does not have a sense of time and she easily cooks up lies. If not for Tsuna's hyper intuition, they would have believed her. He broke her facade. She is only auditioning to gain popularity and to flirt with the boys. Hayato puked on her once and she freaked out entirely. Then Ryohei screamed into her ears and engaged with him a screaming competition. Kuroko made her mad by appearing and disappearing during practice. Her eyes actually glazed themselves with irritation and pure anger. Thus, she was rejected.

**Second contestant! Moriyama Rinko!**

Same as the girl earlier, she is very bubbly. She smiles at the boys and at that moment, many had a small case of nosebleed. She has short brown hair and her fringe slants to the right. Tsuna and his friends decided to test her, so that the earlier problem would not happen. First, Tsuna started a practice match with their sort-of counter parts. The girl was awed by the flames at first but she was freaked out entirely when Yamamoto made an 'accident' happen. The basketball flew towards her face when the baseball fanatic did his moves. She shrieked and ran immediately. That helped the club to rule her out.

**Next! Ondo Hibiki!**

He's a guy with spiky brown hair, which is less extreme compared to Tsuna's. He is very cunning, calculative and loud. Within three minutes, his true purpose of wanting to be the manager was as clear as day. Adding on, the boys do not really want a guy as their manager. Say what, not attractive enough. They want a girl. Despite their team captain saying to give him a try, his idea was shot down as soon as it was said. Even though he has a passion for basketball...

"WHY WASTE OUR TIME WHEN YOU CAN JUST JOIN THE CLUB AS A PLAYER?" and fists collided into his face as he was sent out of the gym with immediate effect. Reborn laughed inwardly at the sight. These boys are really...

**Fourth, Sawada Tsukimi.**

"WE HAVE ENOUGH SAWADAS HERE! DON'T BOTHER AUDITIONING!" They screamed simultaneously. The poor girl cried and ran out of the hall when she saw the irritated eyes from majority of the first strings. On another hand, our poor Sawada from the team was boiling in rage.

"So you have enough Sawadas in the club already? I see..." His eyes flickered a scary tone of orange as everyone gulped loudly. Tsuna stretched his body and cracked his knuckles. "You've just scared away a commoner you know? And I don't like it one bit."

Screams and cries ricocheted through the school for an hour, forcing the audition to close for a day. However, that does not mean that the chain of auditions are over.

**Next, Yamato Ryoko!**

She has long blond hair and wide blue eyes. She got the males' attention immediately and many started ogling over her appearance. Ryoko smiled at them patiently and answered all of their request, much to the captains, coaches and aces' displeasure. "She's going to distract everyone so there is no way, I am allowing her to be their manager." Reborn mumbled to Coach Shirogane.

Coach noticed the crowd increasing around the girl and came to the same conclusion as Reborn. "She's out!" He shouted. The males moved away from her, sighing in disappointment. The girl seemed to smile in relief but inside, she is crying. "Good choice coaches, she was not a good choice to begin with." Tsuna said to them, making them jump a bit. "She was just auditioning for fame and pleasure. You should have seen her face when she is surrounded by guys." Tsuna then went on and did a perfect imitation of the girl while the others laughed at the face. It was funny.

* * *

Many people came and go, with Tsuna's intuition aiding them in making the right decisions. Many just aimed for famed and popularity since the Basketball club is full of famous people. While Tsuna and his group would not let anyone into their circle, Akashi and his team is prone to fan girls and boys alike, asking for their autographs (Boys admire them while Girls just want to brag) and dates (Only applicable to girls). Tsuna merely sighed at he looked at the last name on the list.

"Guys, one more and we're done. If she can't make it, then I'll be your manager. But that is what many of you don't want right?" His eyes glint slightly, causing the others to shiver. "The last one is actually someone whom I opted for since she is unlike the others, in my opinion. She likes basketball and has a passion for it. She accepted my offer and came to audition last minute. I hope she won't fail us." Tsuna reported.

**Lastly, Momoi Satsuki!**

Aomine's eyes widened in shock. _Tsuna called on Satsuki? When? How?_ "In the mean time, I'll be guiding her so in one way or the other, I'm still your manager." The Teiko males gulped while the Vongola laughed, clutching their stomachs at the view. As soon as they finished their fit of laughter, a girl with pink hair came in. "Sawada-kun! I'm here!"

"Thank you for coming, Momoi-san!" Tsuna waved and gave his signature smile. Momoi merely smiled and walked over. Her hands held onto a reddish brown clipboard and a blue pen. "Let's start, Sawada-kun!"

"Alright then, deal with their personalities first." Tsuna declared as he pushed the girl into the horde of males who wanted to look at the last person that auditioned. First, their faces turned red. Then they began stuttering which grew into shouts and screams. However, instead of shouting back, she cleared her throat and gave off a deadly aura. "Quiet down please. And begin your training. I want to see all of your standards."

Reborn whistled in awe. Gokudera left his jaw open while Yamamoto closed it for him. Ryohei merely cheered in happiness while Chrome just played with her basketball illusions.

"Next, I need you to collect information about them." Soon, all of them were training and Tsuna was beside Momoi, giving her directions and help. However, he does not need to do much since her analytic skills are quite good already. All he was doing is just pushing it further. Her arm did not stop moving as she wrote down all that she observed as well as what Tsuna informed her from the view she could not see at the moment. At the end of the practice, her clipboard is filled with notes and her pen is out of ink. Her papers were scorching from all that friction while they stared at the papers in awe.

"Alright then, here's what I observed, as well as Sawada-kun's observation. Ano... Genka-san, Benta-san, Houjou-kun and Hibiki-san, you guys are a bit slow in reaction. When the ball landed in your hands, you took very long and thus, your opponents can reach you even before you can pass or shoot. Next Ryohei-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san and Chrome-chan, all of you are rather hot blooded. You need to cool off a bit. Yoshida-san, Kojima-san, Kirigaya-san, don't just stand there! Move a little. It's better if you move as you can see the area clearer. Oriyama-san-" So on and so forth. Everyone was clapping at the end, saying that she has hit the mark and some of them were cheering that they do not need to receive the monstrous training regime from the brunet.

"Don't clap for joy yet, I'm still her mentor so what was written in all your training regimes includes what Reborn, Coach and I think is required." Many of them fainted due to shock while others turned blue. "By the way, Momoi," said girl whipped her head around. "Don't quit. You, the manager, have a very important role." Reborn cut in.

"Other than gathering information, giving new training regimes and dealing with their undescribable and outrageous personalities, you need to glue them together. Everyone, especially them (points at Akashi and team) will grow fast and their characteristics would change. You need to hold the team together and make sure no one ditches training, even if they don't need it." Reborn said with piercing eyes, those that looked like they promised torture if she does not do so. Momoi gulped for a while and nods, brimming with determination that reflected in her eyes. "I got it!"

Ever since, the glue has been closer until that year.

* * *

**Back with a new story! Please wait patiently for your wishes to be fulfilled, it takes awhile to write up the one-shots, especially when you have a busy schedule.**

**Posted: 4/7/2015**


	7. Seirin's punishment

**Time period: Second years in Seirin**

* * *

Riko's eyes have been sparkling since practice ended while her team (except Kuroko) groaned in mental pain behind her (Kuroko got used to it since middle school). It is the best day of her life while it is the worst for the rest.

Guess what? Her idol came! And he was recently discovered when she followed Kuroko to _that place._

It all started when she received a surprise phone call from Momoi since she would most likely ignore the call if _that person_ called her since she does not pick up foreign calls. They may be pranks. The pinkette then suddenly burst to life telling her about the great news she heard. She also went ahead to share about Shutoku's recent torture she saw on camera, _courtesy of Reborn_. They were both laughing but talking about the efficiency of their methods. After all, everyone improved greatly within the 3-day camp they held earlier.

"They would be coming at three during practice so prepare the boys. They may want to warm up." Momoi commented in between her laughters.

"Thanks for the reminder! See you!" Riko shuts her phone and looks at Hyuuga with an out-of-place grin, creeping the latter out. Hyuuga shifted his glasses uncomfortably.

As soon as lunch ended, Riko dashed/skipped quickly to the basketball court, shocking all the basketball members. _If she's skipping, something terrible will happen to us, _the males thought and paled. "Now guys, chin up! We have guests today!" Murmurs aroused from within.

"She's grinning!"

"Another school would be playing us?"

"I heard that the ones that trained us during summer would be coming."

"No way! Their methods are torturous though effective."

Riko suddenly coughed to break the commotion. "I know everyone is hyped up, excited and all but they would only be coming at three so warm up or you'll die during practice." She gave them a smile that was too sweet.

Sweet smile=Heavy Torture

They paled more and dispersed into groups for warm-up immediately.

* * *

As soon as the hand struck three, two bikes that seemed too advance rolled in. Kagami's eyes (not only his though) glittered when he saw them. Who would not? The bikes float! The vehicles lowered to the floor with a soft thump and the riders got off.

"Hmm... Reborn told you or Satsuki?" A familiar voice said. Everyone stared wide eyed at him while the regulars shook in fear. _The rumours are correct! They're here!_

"Satsuki. I heard you involved Shutoku awhile ago?" She laughed, remembering a small portion of the clip she saw from Momoi. The rider pouted and removed his helmet, his partner followed soon after. "She didn't give you the whole thing right?"

"Nope."

"Lucky me... That whole video has my plans for today stated." The last bit was hushed and no one caught it except the silver head behind. The latter muffled his laughter with his palm. "Well then, let's get started!" That brown hair that seemed to always defy gravity, dancing to the wind. That orange-ish brown eyes and wide smile. Also, that octopus styled silver hair, accompanied to emerald coloured eyes followed behind, his skin hinting about his heritage.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" The third years and Kagami shouted. "GOKUDERA HAYATO AS WELL!"

"Hey! Treat us with respect! We're your personal coaches for today." Hayato said and clicked his tongue. Kagami's eyes glittered at their guests. He recalls getting beaten by them within a matter of minutes at the summer camp. Actually, only they won, everyone else were awed by their prowess except those used to it.

"Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-san, welcome to Seirin." Kuroko bowed politely and quickly straightened his back. "Wait, Ouji-sama, please welcome yourself into or humble little court." The blue head teased. Tsuna's face turned red quickly.

"Don't use that name here! It's embarrassing!" Everyone started starring at them.

"Prince?" Furihata curiously pointed out. He was not at the camp so it was reasonable. Tsuna hung his head in disappointment while his blue haired friend looked willing to explain. He did anyway. "Have you heard of the Teiko's prince on court?" He started off, watching his fellow friends nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

"This friend of mine here," everyone quirked their eyebrows here. Kuroko said friend, not stranger. That means that he liked his style of play. _Not the individual one but the one as a team. _"Is the rumoured prince." Those his age gasped while the others jumped in excitement.

Riko decided to pitch in as well. "He is the first manager for Teiko's basketball team as well even though he played as a regular as well. Usually benched though. Based on my memory, Momoi regards him as her older brother because he is extremely caring to his team. It is also said that the Prince rarely steps onto the court so sometimes, people bet if he would appear a not."

"They gamble on my appearance?!" Tsuna finally shrieked, shocked at the news. Riko nods her head.

"So why is he called the prince?" Kawahara asked.

"He is the one that planned how the group should move on the court. Just like the prince at war. His thoughts usually helps make the game more exciting for both sides. He seemed to be in the Zone all the time as well. His brains was a lot more powerful than Akashi's emperor eye." Hayato spoke up, scaring everyone with his gruff voice. Loud sounds of 'oh' sounded through.

"Anyway, enough of me and my glory days. It's time for your training. Ya-be! We've wasted quite a bit of time." Tsuna said, deciding to end the Q&amp;A session when he saw the wall clock.

"What are going to do?"

"Failure to comply with any instruction will result in severe injury or mental damage for a short time." The brunet said as if reading off a book. It was really robotic. "First, let me see a match between the regulars. Please mix the freshmen in as well. It is good for the team to bond or it will break like the GOM."

Team one has two freshmen and three regulars while team two has two regulars and three freshmen.

* * *

(It's quite a hassle to describe the whole match so I'm leaving them out.)

* * *

In the end, team one won. While team two was looking rather dejected, the two trainers had smug looks on their faces. " Riko, do you have any televisions in the school? Or maybe a television in a room?" Tsuna asked. Suddenly, the brunette coach understood while the regulars in team two shook. Team one's was laughing away. Tsuna smirked at the second team. "It's that punishment time!"

"Not that punishment!"

"It's _that _punishment!"

"NOO!"

Kuroko, who is part of the second team, seemed to have lost his soul for a moment. Kagami panicked and shouted for help inwardly. Their teammates, who saw their reaction, started to panic and asked their seniors what was the punishment. Instead, they were pulled to a room by Riko, Hayato and Tsuna.

"What are we doing here?" Someone asked.

"Rules are simple. As long as you follow the given instructions, you'll be free to leave. If it does not satisfy, you'll be repeating the process over again." Tsuna then pointed above him. "See these marshmallows? I had to go through storms to get them (Byakuran was too stubborn to give him some until he bribed him with limited edition marshmallows). So when they ask you to jump, you must jump and be able to eat those. Don't attempt to use your hands." He then pointed at the punching bags in front of them. "If they ask you to push, you will move these bags. Mind you, they are heavy." He pointed at speakers as well. "If they ask you to repeat after them, make sure the speakers can hear you. Unable to comply will result in a prolonged stay here. Get it?" He finished.

Without waiting for Kagami's heavy protests, Hayato switched the television on. "I wanna hear you sing!" Riko said and laughed heartily with their guests. "Especially the Spanish parts!"

"D-D-D-D-D-Dora!" Their faces reddened. Luckily, Kiyoshi is not here or the one laughing the loudest is going to be him.

"Dora Dora Dora the explorer! Dora!" The freshmen were trying their best to be loud while Kuroko was doing it normally, he did it many times anyway. "Boots, that super cool, explora Dora!"

"Need your help! Grab your backpack." Only Kuroko brought a bag so he grabbed his and skipped to the next part.

"Let's go!"

Kuroko then mysteriously took out a loud hailer and shouted into it. "Vámanos!" Tsuna laughed at Kuroko's reaction and decided to pull him out. "Tetsuya, you may go!" With his impassive face as usual, he thanked him and walked out. Those inside were shocked.

"He was let off because he sang?" Kagami roared.

"I did say follow all instructions given. Even Riko-san said so." Tsuna said and glanced outside, looking at the blue head that decided to stay and watch. Kuroko seemed to be smiling.

"_Say__map__!_" The brunette on the screen said.

"Map!" The four of them said however, the speakers and the trainers do not seemed satisfied.

"Again?"

"MAP!" The speakers displayed a green sign, signalling that they passed.  
"_So __what __did __the __map __say__?_"

"Pond, Forest, Garden!" The speakers blinked red. The remaining few looked at Tsuna with pleading eyes and the latter smiled and mouthed 'no'. "Oh, come on!"

"My guardians did better than you. Even the silent ones!" Tsuna commented out of the blue. Hayato looked at his boss with sparkling eyes. "Juudaime!" Said male flashed his friend a grin.

"Now continue your punishment!"

The rest groaned while Tsuna served Riko and Tetsuya vanilla shakes and chips.

* * *

-Timeskip-

The victims left the room with colours drained from their faces. They looked like ghosts, or exhausted ones. "Had fun?"

"HOW CAN WE HAVE FUN WHEN YOU PEOPLE JUST WATCHED YOUR MOVIE?!" They shouted in unison, causing Tsuna to chuckle.

"Kagami Taiga, right?" Gokudera asked as he leaked a smirk at them. Kagami gulped and nods his head. "Try jumping. Riko said that your highest is a actually worst that Tsuna's."

"How high can that middle-schooler jump?" Kagami eyed the brunet who just smiled meekly. "Over the board, for recent record. It was the highest jump in the whole of Italy." The silver head answered for his boss, who is panicking away. Kagami smirked in excitement.

"Play me." That red head declared. Tsuna stared wide eyed at him and looked at the others.

"Show him who's boss!" Gokudera cheered.

"It would be good experience for him to taste defeat from someone he underestimated." Kuroko answered and sipped his shake, the second cup.

"Go show him." Riko gave him a thumbs up.

"If you can train us during the camp, you would be able to defeat him!" Hyuuga shouted across the gym. He was aiding the year ones with the clean up.

"Good luck to both of you!" Kiyoshi commented out of the blue. The others glared at him and the latter shrugged. "What?"

"Sawada-san, you'll be fine. Even Mitobe says so." Koganei called and Mitobe nods his head.

"Tsuna, go catch some Tunas." Izuki cheered in his own way while others looked at him. _His __words __got __lamer __than __usual__. _They thought.

Tsuna sighed and stood in front of Kagami. "Don't cry if you failed at your challenge. After all, even a prodigy has room for growth." He crouched low in a defending position. The red head smirked and started to bounce the ball. He started to steer forward but when his second step was made, the ball is no longer in his grasp. Instead, the shot was already made.

A three.

He widened his eyes in shock. _What __is __this __male__? __Another __Kuroko__? __Or __Midorima__? __Even __worse_, "Akashi!" He shouted in terror. Kuroko understood what his partner's mind is going through. "You might as well say that he's the combination of all Teiko middle's members. He can't pull the perfect copy like Kise but he is one of the few Kise can't copy. As well as Gokudera-kun." He stuck his thumb at the silver head.

Excitement boiled within him. "Now this is the type I want to challenge." But his ball was taken over and over again. Very soon, it is the same as Aomine playing him.

Complete defeat.

Kagami's eyes were sparkling. "Riko, is that enough punishment?" Tsuna asked, his voice was monotonous like he did not want to play at all.

"Ah, yes. I've seen the improvements made so I would be taking over from now." The brunette coach said with a gleeful smile. Kagami swallowed.

Tsuna nods his head and heads over to his bike. "Tetsuya, I wanna have a game with you and the others so come to the mansion on Saturday?" Without waiting for his reply, the brunet left with his right hand man because even if he left, he knew his answer.

"Of course!"

* * *

**A/N: It's been too long! Too LONG! I hope you've enjoyed this story! Next drabble update would be next month.**


	8. Their discover

**Time period: Teiko days**

* * *

The Akashi Corporations is not what many people think it is. After all, it is just a numerous number of banks over the cover of their true identity. While Tsuna knows about this, Akashi is clueless about it, thinking that he is merely a heir to a string of banks.

His father did mention that what he has is just a fragment of the bigger company. He searched it up and found out about many big companies but he could not find where his family company lies under.

Giglio Nero, Cavallone, Gesso, Vongola, etc.

* * *

_"__I'm __heir __to __the __Vongola __Corporations__." _

* * *

He recalled a certain brunet talking about it during the time when everyone had no money for food.

He moves his cursor and clicked on the link. Just like what the brunet said, the Vongola is a huge international company but centralizes in Italy. They owned a string of restaurants in Tokyo (meant for the Decimo to go to when there is no food), top of a series of industries, richest in the world.

He decided to check out the banks portion. Scrolling through accompanied by the sounds of clicking, he searched through all the international banks he thought to stand alone.

SOB*, KWBC*, PUSB*, etc etc. Then he found a familiar name. _Akashi __Corporations__._

"I see what father meant now. Come to think of it, Tsuna invited us to the inheritance ceremony." He smiled mysteriously. "Maybe, I should go check it out."

* * *

Flash back

_"__Ano__... __Coach__, __can __we __request __for __the __following __week's __absence__?" __He __heard __Tsuna __ask __from __Coach __Shirogane__. __The __man __was __silent __for __a __moment __but __eventually __said __yes__. __Of __course__, __that __is __because __they __are __obliged __to __do __so __as __said __by __the __Principal__. __And __no __one __would __want __to __doubt __the __old __man__._

_Akashi __walked __over __to __the __brunet __and __asked__, "__why __do __you __ask __for __absence__?"_

_Tsuna __was __wordless __for __that __moment __before __a __smile __played __on __his __lips__. __From __his __pocket__, __he __took __out __an __elegant __looking __envelop__. "__I __planned __to __invite __everyone __but __I'm __afraid __I'll __get __killed __for __it __so __I'm __giving __it __to __you __only__. __I'm __sure __Akashi-san__, __your __father__, __had __also __received __this __invitation__. __If __you'd __like__, __you're __welcome__ to come and find __out __about __my __true __occupation __because __you __are __pretty __much __involved in __the __dark __life __of __ours __already__." __He __said __as __he __walked __away__. __Hayato __though__, __stayed __for __a while__._

_"__I __don't __know __what__ does __the __tenth __have i__n __mind __but __do __come__, __since __we're __showing __you __our __secrets__." __He __ended __his __persuasion __and __walked __off __in __the __same __manner __as __the __brunet__._

* * *

-The next day of school-

Practice was as usual, except for the absence of the new and weird members. Majority were not as hyped while a small minority cheered for joy. Reason being?

Their frightening manager is not here, leaving his female counterpart to monitor them. Not that she is much help, the males kept keeping their eyes on her until their captain yelled at them.

Their practices were still as spartan as before but they were dismissed earlier, much to their confusion and glee. Right, it is because their captain is on cloud nine and he is leaving early today. The rainbow coloured hair players continued hanging out, even though they were suspicious of their captain and no way in six hells are they going to follow the demon. However, something stirred in.

Akashi got onto his ride and drove off to the Vongola Mansion in Japan. His heart was pounding with excitement and his lips curved up in anticipation. He recalled an exchange of words between him and the brunet a few weeks before he got invited for event.

* * *

_The __two __of __them __were __alone __in __the __locker __room__, __changing __their __clothes__. __However__, __Tsuna __noticed __the __constant __stares __from __the __captain__._

_"__Do __you __need __anything__? __Akashi__-kun." __He __asked __politely__, __putting __somewhat __a __business __front__. __Akashi __narrowed__ his __eyes __at __him__. "__You __know __what __I __want__."_

_Tsuna's __eyes __narrowed __and __turned __orange__, __scaring __the __Emperor __for __a __moment__. __Being __out __of __character__, __the __brunet __smirked__. __His __voice __turned __cool __and __authoritative __as __he __spoke __eloquently __fearlessly__._

_"__You __want __to __know __our __secret__."_

_"__You __want __to __know __our __status __in __society__."_

_"__You __want __to __know __what __and __who __we __really __are__."_

_Akashi __gulped__, __waiting__ the __answer __from __him__. Tsuna's eyes slipped out of orange, turning back to brown. He started to laugh out of the blue. Akashi shot him a quizzical and irritated look but the brunet continued laughing, brushing off the killer intent on him. He felt the intent numerous number of times and they are deadlier so this is really nothing compared to those. "What's so funny?"_

_Tsuna stops and wipes off his tears. "Haha-ha-ha-haa... Sorry, I got too serious for a moment. Maa, my answer to your question would come in a few weeks, in the form of an invitation."_

* * *

Before he knew it, his chauffeur had driven into the forest. A very thick forest with lush green, specked with orange and red, accompanied by beautiful shades of purple and pink. Small butterflies could be seen fluttering around the greens. The only thing imperfect about the place is the veering sound behind him. Irritated, he stopped the car. "Y-Young Master!" The chauffeur called out to the red head when he heard the door open. "It's cold outside!"

"What are you people doing?" He knocked on the glass window, startling all that was tailing him. He sighed and opened the door of the cab. He then handed the driver some hefty sum of cash, saying, "you're entering private property. It's best if you leave now than follow up." With a flick of a finger, all the rainbow haired students were out of the car and said vehicle was speeding back to the main road.

"Young master, is it not cold?" The next-to-butler chauffeur asked again, this time scanning everyone else as well. "Oh no, do you need your gloves?" The chauffeur continues to panic over his well-being, as if being his mother. Being a well-mannered boy, he politely declined the offer. With a stern glare, he ordered, "get in. Change into the clothes I've brought for you later. My words are final." Everyone shuffled into the limousine quietly and the vehicle began to move again.

"So... Where are we heading? And what do you mean about entering Private property?" Kise opened his mouth, hoping for some answers because he is confused. Akashi glared at him but kept silent, turning his head to the windscreen, keeping his composure in check. The blond shrank back quietly, diverting his eyes to the floor until a soft voice said, "whoa."

He could hear them switching their seats, crowding to the other side of the car. Kise opened his eyes and followed their gazes. A white building came into view, surrounded by lush green and beautiful flowers. Potted plants could be seen by the balcony and different parts of the building. The white buildings were painted with gold accents and soft pearly white patterns decorating the pillars at the porch. A marble fountain stood in front, reflecting the cost of it if damaged. The place was so darn expensive! Suddenly, the door of the limousine opened.

"Let's go guys. Remember to keep your attitude in check." Akashi warned as he made his move first. Everyone else started scrambling out at cue. A man stood at the stairs, his uniform ironed and prim. His hands wore gloves and his shoe was shined thoroughly. His arms were folded as he greeted them. "Good day and welcome to the Vongola Mansion, Akashi-sama. These are your guests?"

"Yes, and I suppose your boss is aware that I'm bringing guests?"

"He guessed. He knew you well after all." He smiled gently at the red head. Akashi hummed softly while the others stared at him, puzzled. _The boss? Knows him well? The Akashi Seijuuro has been thoroughly seen through?_ Many thoughts ran through their minds until the same man broke through their thoughts. "Well then, Tanaka-san, can you please lead them to the dressing rooms before bringing them to his office?"

All of them quietly followed, not before hearing a familiar voice greet the male that stayed behind. "Akashi-kun, welcome."

* * *

~Time skip~

The sound of Piano resonated through the whole mansion, bringing about a relaxed atmosphere. Many were swaying to the melodious beat while others were talking away with light-hearted faces. The lights in the room blared down at them but the cool air made sure they stayed comfortable. There were a few teenagers in expensive dressings huddled together, laughing as moderately as possible; they are not going to shame their parents or the company they represent. However, there were gossips going around about a group of teenagers that stood out WAY too much in the crowd.

A certain blond was biting his fingernails, his eyes roaming around the area without a definite destination. In everyone's eyes, Kise was flustering away. "Aomine-cchi, are we being stared at?" Said male yawned and shrugged. Momoi simply stared at everyone in the room, as if telling them to back away from them. Their corner was undoubtedly gloomy. Murasakibara was feasting away with all the sweets and by some miracle, Maiubo. Midorima and Akashi were holding there, looking as prim and proper like how their parents trained them to be. "Just bear with it," Midorima growled. Kise groaned again, falling onto the floor with a sulk.

Suddenly, a familiar chuckle filled their ears. "That's right, Kise-kun. You have to bear with the atmosphere for a while. You'll get used to it very soon."

"Sawada-cchi!"

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and looked in their direction. Adults and teenagers alike started whispering foul things about them as their eyes narrowed at the scene. It looked like an utterly disgraceful act. Before anything could happen, the rainbow head teens watched the brunet's eyes swirl orange, frightening them slightly. Tsuna then faced the crowd with a calm voice.

"These are my friends from school. If you have anything against then, feel free to speak up."

"After all, I won't bite."

A shiver went down everyone's spine as they watched him smile too sweetly. One brave soul raced his hand up. "Yes? Do you have a question?"

"Decimo, I've heard rumors about you going to school like every average teenager. What is your age?"

Tsuna widen his eyes and gasped in shock mockingly. The horror-stricken face twists into a smirk as he laughed inwardly. "The age of a teenager, sir." He answered, striking a nerve of the questioner. Before the man could speak again, Tsuna moved away from them towards the base of the stage, his guardians following closely behind. The majestic air around them caused girls and boys to squeal to their delight, their eyes following their role models.

An old man walked onto the stage and a blond man by his side. He coughed into his fist, gathering all of their guests' attention. With welcoming arms, he smiled at everyone warmly. "Good evening and a very warm welcome to the Japanese Vongola Mansion. I'm Timoteo, Vongola No-no and the man on my right is my external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu. On my left are my guardians. Tonight, we shall celebrate the day my grandson inherits the company." A rousing applause rang through the room, adding with whistles and claps. The teenager's made their way up the stairs, stopping after their boss.

Timoteo directs the microphone to the brunet, giving him a small smile of assurance. Tsuna takes a deep breath, his eyes changing to orange as he gently takes the device from the old man's hands. He scans the room for a familiar face, seeing a dark and sadistic smirk that seemed to be cheering him on.

"Thank you for attending this event and I apologize for the previous commotion caused by me. I hope you will forgive me. Today, I shall carry the responsibilities of being the Boss of the Vongola Corporations and continue to lead the company for a brighter future.

You see, I prioritize relationships. Relationships between friends, companies and even my loved ones because I believe this will help improve bonds and lower the internal heat between one another.

So I would like everyone's help and guidance in the following years and I promise to help anyone who needs it."

Everyone started clapping again as Tsuna moved down the stairs by one step, only stopping when Timoteo motions them to. The brunet faced his friends and gave them a cheery smile. They waved and grinned back.

"Sawada-cchi is already taking over the company?" Kise commented, a slight tinge of excitement blubbling in his voice.

"The Vongola never had such a young heir before. The heir is also the descendant of either the current boss or the descendant of the first boss. However, because all the other candidates are dead, assassinated by competitors, he is the last one left." Akashi answered, remembering a small portion of the website that he read. Sounds of 'oh' replied him.

"So from next year onward, Tsunayoshi will be taking the company into his hands." The older man announced, passing the ring of Vongola to the smaller male. There other old men walked to their counterparts and handed them the same thing, except for Chrome and that creepy guy. The man handed them two separate things.

Something started playing in Akashi's mind as the scene unfolded before him. "I see... So this is your position in society." He broke into fits of laughter. Tsuna looked at him, before his eyes soften in understanding.

_I never knew that the day when someone would be above me in society. And I have never thought it would be you out of all the people._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Vongola Decimo._

* * *

***Just so you know, these few names are the twisted names of real banks. I can't use the real ones so... yup!**

**A/N: The next month leads to the net month and then the next month. Tis' the illness of procrastination. So Hi guys! I'm not dead! However, the next chapter would be submitted late. Not next month, neither the next. Sigh... Please review on this chapter!**


	9. How to get Aomine to practice

Time: Before the inter-highs

Getting Aomine to practice is horror, sheer horror. Not to mention, he has been this way every since Middle school. It infuriates Momoi and their team captain to no end. They brought him into the school to hone his skills and win, not lie on the school roof and waste his time time away, sleeping.

They had tried to persuade him in many ways, like threatening him -which ended up in all of them getting completely ignored for a week- ; physically threatening him -which gave them a nice two day break from the court, which was not very pleasant- ; and giving him detention. Of course, he always skipped the detention because it would never work.

Momoi sighed. If she was not Aomine's childhood friend, she would have long given up on him and his antics. Luckily, for that tanned player, Momoi is a very nice girl.

They even made a checklist of persuasion methods they have tried. Food was always an option but it did not last, he just ate them and left, leaving crumbs on the floor occasionally; better than Murasakibara though.

Another was to buy him magazines of those... People in bikini suits. It did not even start actually. Before they could even begin the operation, Momoi would scream at them, calling them perverts and all. You cannot really blame her though, she is, after all, a lady.

They did try to challenge him to a game but because of his style, defeating him was close to impossible. There are times when he even broke the hook to proof that he does not need practice. Only Momoi knows who is capable in making him swallow his pride. However, that miracle is off somewhere far and cannot be summoned so easily just to persuade him to practice.

So far, he has not met anyone his match. He is bored, incredibly bored. His ears were beginning to ache with the constant nagging of a certain pink head. "Gah! Satsuki! Leave me alone!"

"Then go down to the gym and practice!"

Aomine groaned and rolled away from her view. "What's the point of practicing if I can easily win all my opponents? What's the fun in it? There's no challenge!"

"But you DO have a challenge. Onii-chan and Ta-kun! Reborn as well!" She argued.

"But they are all the way in Italy. Not Tokyo! We would never see them on court. Get your facts right!"

Momoi huffed and left him staring into the wide skies, which kind of reminds her of her surrogate onii-chan and his teammates. They were a challenge to all of them. However, they left before Kuroko did, which was unfortunate. Akashi even challenged Tsuna in his decision about team play, which could be why they left in the first place.

Momoi could only help Aomine by collecting the data of other players that will play against him. Of course, she could not collect much data about her favourite basketball player, since he was rather elusive. However, she did send Aomine all the other's progress and try to persuade him. Not that it works too.

Just then, she has an idea. _Why not phone everyone about the situation?_

"First Tetsu-kun!" She whips out her phone and began to type the specific numbers. She dialed for him first because she trusts him the most out of everyone she knows personally. H also knows Aomine best because they were partners for a long time. It is also the easiest to communicate with him. She placed the phone next to her ears and waited.

_**Tetsuya: Hello?**_

_**Momoi: Tetsu-kun! It's me! I have a question to ask, do you have time?**_

_**Tetsuya: Ask away.**_

_**Momoi: Aomine-kun doesn't want to practice and I couldn't persuade him. Do you know how?**_

There was silence for a moment. Momoi tried her hardest to hear the other end, only to hear a lady screaming at him for ditching practices. Followed by polite apologies of Tetsuya and then an explanation on why he is on the phone. Somehow, Momoi felt bad for calling him at that minute.

_**Tetsuya: I'm sorry, Coach is being jumpy for the inter-high. **_

_**Momoi: Did I call at the wrong time? I can call back later, you know?**_

_**Tetsuya: It's fine. As for your question, I really cannot answer. Although I may have an idea or two, I realize that it is not possible for your current situation. They are, after all, still abroad. Other than that, I suggest you take your time.**_

Momoi's heart sank when she heard the last two sentences. Their thoughts were the same, to give that tanned male a good challenge. Just mentioning their names were not good enough. Momoi thanked him and moved on to the next contact.

_**Momoi: Ah, Ki-chan!**_

_**Kise: Momocchi! What's up -ssu? Ah, do you want my new model magazine? I'm on the cover -ssu! Oh! How about we meet up at Maji burger or something and have a nice, long chat? How's that sound -ssu? *KISE! GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!* I'm talking to Momocchi, please give me awhile... NO! She's not a fangirl- Gah! That's horrible of you, senpai!**_

Momoi sighed. Kise is still as bubbly as ever and is still shouting through his phone. For an introduction, this blond does take a long time. Momoi coughed into the speaker, louder each time was ignored until the model replied.

_**Kise: I'm so sorry about earlier! Kasamatsu-senpai and coach just won't let me off after that defeat by Seirin. Kurokocchi is really still awesome with those awesome passes!**_

_**Momoi: I know! Tetsu-kun is still the best! By the way, do you know how to get Aomine-kun to practice?**_

_**Kise: Aominecchi doesn't want to practice? But that's really normal, since no one, other than Akashicchi and Sawadacchi, can beat him. Anyway, Aominecchi is really strong. You should really let nature take its course. I'm sure, after he gets defeated by someone weaker, he would go back to practice -ssu. Anyway, I gotta go, senpai is coming to whack me -Senpai! Wait, don't -Beep, beep, beep.**_

Momoi sighed again and ends the call. Maybe calling Kise was never a good choice from the beginning. Is she going to let nature take its course? Murasakibara would not even reply her. He would only take about sweets, candies and food, not basketball. He has no interest in the sport from the start. Midorima is going to talk about Oha Asa, her sign's ranking, and the lucky item of the day for her.

However, at least Midorima would give her a proper reply.

_**Midorima: Do you need anything, Momoi?**_

_**Momoi: Hello Midorin! Do you know how to get Aomine-kun to practice?**_

_**Midorima: ...**_

_**Momoi: Hello? Midorin? Moshi Moshi?**_

_**Midorima: I can't help you with that. Aomine won't listen to anyone. Just let nature take its course. I have to take my leave now. Beep-Beep-Beep**_

Momoi shuts her phone and glanced at the basketball players practicing below. "Captain, I'm sorry but I couldn't get him down!" She shouted, alerting about everyone in the gym. Imayoshi simply sighed and nodded his head.

* * *

Timeskip - After Touou lost to Seirin

Tsuna sighed in relief in front of the monitor. It was clear that after this "Kagami" guy defeated Aomine, the latter felt relieved yet lost. However, at least, the tanned boy would start going for practices. He wanted to thank Kuroko so badly for taking his request in bringing all the generation of miracles back.

* * *

_It was before Tsuna and his team leave the basketball club and the school altogether. The brunet called Kuroko alone to meet him behind the school, where there is no camera and people walking about. "Kuroko, quit this school's basketball club and then join Seirin's basketball club." He said, his orange eyes narrowing at those blue orbs. Kuroko was shock and grit his teeth and protested. "WHY? I should remain in the team and shake them back to their senses-"_

_"Win them, and they'll definitely learn team play again." Tsuna cuts him off, his tone firm of his suggestion. He looks up at him and smiled, "won't you want that?" Kuroko remained silent._

_"How can you be sure they'll come back?"_

_Tsuna pointed to his head and lit his fingers with flames. "Intuition. And maybe a bit of predicting. However, I'm sure it'll work out. This rock shall be your reminder. Akashi-kun would be coming soon and I want you to accept his challenge in your way. Would you accept my request?" The flame in his hand solidified into an orange gem._

_Kuroko pondered for a while and took the object. "I accept."_

* * *

He received the recording from his surrogate little sister, that is the same age as him, via email. His phone was within reach. He could call the pink head and asked about Aomine's progress and all. However, he held in his urge and continued doing his paper work. He would rather do those stacks than face a certain man's wrath.

Just then, his personal phone rang. He nearly jumped in his chair, falling on the ground. The phone vibrated irritatingly, not stopping until he picked up the call. Painfully rubbing his behind, he picked up the call without looking at the caller ID.

_**Tsuna: Moshi**__**moshi-**_

_**Momoi: Onii-chan! It's me, Satsuki! How are you? Is Italy good? Can you please buy back some souvenirs from Italy when you visit Japan? Oh, I want pictures too! How's the others? Is Chrome-chan**__**well?**__**And do you know why I called?**_

Tsuna let out an audible sigh away from the speaker and rubbed his temples. Satsuki can be a second Kise but she is more controlled than the original. The brunet boss lowers the volume and replied evey single question calmly.

_**Tsuna: First of all, Satsuki, I'm fine. Italy's nice and the summer breeze is great for now. I'll get you some souvenirs on the way back and sure, I'll take many pictures for you to see. Everyone is doing well and I don't know why you're asking for Chrome's well-being specially but she is also fine. As for the last question I heard, yes, I do.**_

He could hear an anticipated gasp and then a knowing huff. Tsuna drummed his fingers on the table in deep thought. _Kuroko has fulfilled part of my request, should I shoulder the rest? _He thought until Momoi's voice broke through.

_**Momoi: So the problem is like this. Tetsu-kun**__**and Kagamin**__**just defeated Touou**__**and Aomine-kun.**_

_**Tsuna: I'm aware.**_

_**Momoi: He willingly bought new shoes to practice-**_

_**Tsuna: But he's not practicing until now. Gosh, what's with him. He doesn't keep his promises as well as Akashi.**_

Tsuna had the urge of rolling his eyes at what Momoi confirmed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed louder than before. Momoi, on the other hand, just shouted at her team another improvement.

_**Tsuna: Hey, Satsuki, have you tried threatening him before? Like with food or anything?**_

_**Momoi: ... We did, but it failed. We couldn't get him to practice long enough before he decided to call it quits. We even tried kidnapping him once.**_

_**Tsuna: Kidnapping?! It's illegal, do you know that, young lady. Don't do that ever again!**_

_**Momoi: Yes, yes! I'm aware and I won't do it again.**_

_**Tsuna: ... Then I would like you to try this. After the winter cup, when everything is settled, go to his house and steal his stash of his precious...**_

* * *

Timeskip - After the Winter Cup

Momoi was skipping, singing in high spirits. Her classmate, Sakurai, could not help but notice a small smirk on her face before deciding to look somewhere else. He could not tell what was going through her mind and was not really keen to know. He looked at the parcel in her hand, tilting his head in question but he did not dare to ask.

"Momoi-san, you seem to be in high spirits after the winter cup." He said, but he regrets speaking up the next moment.

"Of course, I would finally be able to drag Aomine-kun to practice!" She piped up, her voice laced with a small dose of venom. Sakurai gulped and looked somewhere else again, fearing for his own safety. They soon arrived at the gym and greeted everyone.

Momoi looked left and right before she frowned. "Captain, where's Aomine-kun?"

Wakamatsu followed and looked around there gym, realising that the wanted male was not around. He scratched his head. "He isn't here."

"Good."

The two males started to back from her. "Captain, shall I demonstrate how to get Aomine-kun to practice?" She asked, her eyes glinting evilly. Wakamatsu nodded and approved.

"What do you need?"

"A fireproof string and a lighter."

The trio headed to the science lab in a hurry. "What's this plan-" Satsuki started to rip the parcel apart, revealing a stack of magazines with bold bikini ladies on the cover. Sakurai yelped in surprise while Wakamatsu shouted profanities in shock.

"Now to tie the rope around the magazines. Would Senpai help me turn the Bunsen burner on?" She began and turned her camera to video recorder. Wakamatsu turned to the Bunsen burner and switched it on, careful not to cause a strike back.

"Sakurai-kun, can you please switch the lights off?" Said boy quickly did as told. The room then turned spooky, with the fire lit and the rain pelting heavily on the glass panels. The males heard the lady cackle and watched her lower the magazines near the tip of the flame.

"This flame actually reminds me of Onii-chan and the others, their peculiar style of basketball." She muttered under her breath, but it was enough for the others to hear.

"Momoi-san has an older brother? But I thought-"

"Ah, you heard me? I'm referring to my surrogate brother. His team's basketball is really colourful, with flames and all. But they rarely go on court. If you did watch one match, you'll actually be intrigued by them. They were the Teiko's aces as well. Ah, enough talk, please tape this down."

Somewhere over the Pacific ocean, a certain someone sneezed. "Cold..."

Sakurai shrugged while Wakamatsu's eyes were sparkling slightly. Her words actually piqued his interest. A few seconds passed and Momoi took the magazines away and turned off the flame. Sakurai also stopped filming.

"Well done, good job guys. I'm off editing this!" She sang and skipped out of the room, leaving the two males clueless inside.

The following week, after school, the basketball practice was as hectic as usual. However, there was a small twist.

"Neh, Momoi-san, is he really going to come?" Sakurai asked, a little doubtful about the pink head's plans. Momoi chirped happily and nodded her head excitedly.

"He will. Onii-chan's methods always worked. This plan won't fail unless a certain someone destroys it." She shuddered in thought as a fedora wearing teen appeared in mind. Sakurai did not even ask who that someone is. If she is shuddering, he should too, it meant that the one who would interfere is a frightening person.

Suddenly, the metal doors slammed open and a panting teen was there, his face red and out of breath. "Give me back my magazines! Don't burn my Mai-chan!" Everyone blinked but his two classmates were cheering.

_It worked!_

Wakamatsu recovered after awhile, coughing to clear his thoughts. "You can watch if you don't want to practice. Your presence here is enough, unless you want to lose to Kagami in a battle of endurance." He said coolly and got everyone back to practice.

Aomine stood there, mouth agape before a smile surfaced. "What's the fun in watching?" He questions and loosens his attire immediately, joining the practice quickly.

"See? His plans always worked." Momoi said and smiled at Sakurai. However, the latter seemed apologetic for some reason. She pinched his cheeks and grinned.

"All's well. Isn't it?" Sakurai nods his head.

"I'm sorry, but can I have your Onii-chan's number? I'm sorry!" Momoi stared but breaks into laughter.

"I'm afraid calling him would be the hardest and most painful thing you'll ever to do."


	10. Starve

There's a reason why Murasakibara cowered before Tsunayoshi, even though he went against his red headed captain repeatedly.

That's because the brunet knows how to push his buttons and still stand firm on his own beliefs, making him back down all the time.

There was this one time when Murasakibara refused to listen to Tsunayoshi, and soon the ground is covered in grease because of his potato chips. His eating habits were so messy, the coaches have been reprimanding him.

Not that he cared.

At first, Tsunayoshi was angered. However, he took a chill pill and calmed himself, casually walking up to the with a serene smile on his face. Yet, that face promised torture.

Of course, this centre did not know, nor did he pay attention to it.

All other movements stopped in the court, eyes turned on this pair of students. They all remained quiet, anticipating whatever action the brunet was about to put up. Despite that, the smile sent a shiver down all of their spine. Some held their breaths while other took a gulp of their saliva. All of them were patiently waiting.

"Murasakibara-kun~ what are you doing?" The boy sang, his smile still kept up.

The purple had threw a glance at the brunet before reaching for another slice of potato.

However, he never did.

In an instance after Tsunayoshi asked him about what he was doing, it was swiped out of his grasp without him knowing.

Everyone else's jaws were agape.

Murasakibara felt anger boiling within him as he shouted at other. "What the heck? Give me back my potato chips!"

However, Tsunayoshi stood his ground. He crushed the chips, threw the packet to Midorima and glared at the childish teen, sending a harsh slap to the purple headed giant.

"WAKE UP, YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT! DO YOU EVEN REALISE WHAT YOU'RE DOING? OUR FRESHMEN AND NEWBIES CLEAN THE FLOOR EVERYDAY SO THAT WE CAN PRACTICE TO OUR HEARTS' CONTENT. BUT YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE THE FLOOR OILY! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO CAUSE, YOUR OWN SLIPPING ACCIDENT? ANOTHER PLAYER'S SLIPPING ACCIDENT? TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? HAVE YOU EVEN GIVEN ANY THOUGHT ABOUT ALL THE POSSIBLE CONSEQUENCES WHEN YOU F-ING EAT YOUR STUPID CHIPS ON THE COURT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" Tsunayoshi screamed at him, not even caring to censor any of the profanities he used.

All of them stood frozen on the spot, surprised and terrified of the Brunet's hidden temper. Said boy took a deep breath and continued.

"Until you have learnt not to eat on court, you shall starve during practice sessions. Whenever you step into the court with snacks or tidbits, we would take it away from you despite all your protests and you are NOT to skip ANY of your practice sessions as well. Do you hear me, you crybaby?"

Said crybaby left the court, crying, while the others remained dumbfounded. Tsunayoshi felt all eyes on him, even his mentor and guardians. Sheepishly, he turned around and gave them a grin. "Please return to your practice. I'm sure you don't want me to shout at you after this?"

That had an immediate effect on all of them.

The next day, Murasakibara turned up for practice without any tidbits in his hands. He smiled to himself, surely, Tsunayoshi would not see this one coming.

He hid the pack of chips behind his back under his blazer, confident that he could sneak it in. However, his efforts went down to the drain as soon as Gokudera gave him a playful hit on the back.

"Hah! I knew it!" The purple head groaned and surrendered his chips (forcefully. Gokudera had to wrench it out of his grasp for him to let go), trudging into the court with a heavy heart.

Another time, he had hid all his chips in the bag and brought it to the court. It was not suspicious to bring in a bag so he doubted that the little brat would be able to notice. However, he was busted when Tsunayoshi stopped beside him. By some weird magic, he was able to pick out the pack of chips hiding in his bag.

Murasakibara groaned in frustration, ready to throw a punch at the other when someone with a practice sword blocked it.

"Haha! I don't know what Reborn will do if I don't protect you this time. Is it me, or your enemies, any kind, loves to punch you a lot, Tsuna?" The raven head joked. The brunet chuckled and moved the stick aside, catching the punch in his hand.

"I protect myself just fine."

Much recently, he brought in candies, because they would not cause the floor to become greasy like the chips. He thought he would be able to bring it in openly since there would not be an issue. Also, the brunet would not be attending club activities today for some reason that he does not know.

He stepped into the court with his lollipop in the mouth.

"I see, taking the chance to eat when our two-faced brunet is away. How cheap." Akashi said, startling the giant easily. He accidentally spit the lollipop out of his mouth, causing a sticky patch on the wooden floor.

"Want to cause a sticking accident now? So you moved from a slipping the a sticking problem? I really do wonder what exactly do you want, Murasakibara." The red head said, venom dripping in every word.

The pack of candies were snatched out of his grasp and he was punished with cleaning duties in the school after club activities. The centre player whined and whined but the captain would not listen to him, believing that he really needs to stop this childish game of his.

This practice was maintained as he did not learn his lesson after all, until he challenged Akashi to a match so that he would not need to go for practice. However, all of that would be for another story.

* * *

**A/N: As an apology for waiting so long, I've** **came out** **with this and**** I hope you've** **enjoyed this work even though it's** **short. Thank you for reading! How-many torture series stories done, don't-know-how-many more to go!**


	11. Blond

**Kaijo-Kise-Training**

* * *

He came and he squealed.

He spoke and he drilled.

He smiled and he laughed.

He screamed and he cried.

He jumped and he collapsed.

More like...

He jumped and they collapsed.

"Sawada-cchi! Mou yamete!" (Sawada-cchi! That's enough/Please stop!)

"We're not even half way done! Come on, Kaijo! Up before I call Reborn to take over."

"Please don't!"

Not another word. Let him pull the strings. Let the torture begin.

Mwahahahah...

* * *

**A/N: This is meant to be like that. It's my attempt on short stories. Please tell me if you don't quite understand what is going on, I'll PM you through the inbox! Oh, and this is part of the torture-GOM series. Once I've written tortures for all schools attended by the GOM, I will officially stop updating 'Welcome back'. **


	12. How to see red

Let us all be honest.

Who likes it when they are tossed into a free death ride into a rumoured haunted basketball court near seven in the evening. I'm sure no one would like that. (Comment if you do though)

This blasted red head do.

It was one fine day when Hayama came across this abandoned basketball court when he was on his way home. He jumped at the opportunity to practice more before going home and practiced until seven.

As he dribbled the ball with fanciful moves, a click was heard from behind. Thinking that it could be someone else stepping into the court to play as well, he ignored the sound and carried on.

What he was not aware of was that the click was similar to an alarm, activating a surprise to whoever who used the court without telling anyone. It was always left open for public, but the designer had designed it in such a way, everyone had been frightened off after the first ten minutes.

A machine whirred underneath, unknown to the teen. Within ten minutes, Hyaena went screaming put of the court, his belongings quickly snatched up from the floor as he fled from the haunted grounds. A raven headed teen popped up from behind the tree, sniggering at the blond that just flew out of the court.

"Seems like it still works."

The next day, the same guy reported whatever he encountered to his captain. The red head lifted an eyebrow, his mind already formulating many possibilities and reasons for such a court to exist. First of all, ghosts and the supernaturals do not exist. (A/N: Feel free to disagree though. I understand that there are people that believes in such)

"Why don't we check out this haunted place you claim after school?" Reo suggested, sweeping his long fringe out of his eyes. "It sounds interesting, even though it's creepy."

Hayama shrieked in horror, surprised that the friend he knew to be rather feminine suggested for them to go to a haunted place. He cried, shaking his head while hugging the other. "No Reo-nee! Why the hell would you suggest to go there in the first place?"

"What? I mean, Sei-chan is coming with us. Why would I be scared?"

The power forward whipped his head to the Seijuuro, scepticism written all over his being. He could not comprehend why their captain wanted to head there too, because he had more things at hand that he needed to accomplish -checking out a haunted court was not one of them. His arm trembled as he stretched out, watching his teammates run past him to follow their leader. Nebula was even cheering for an adventure.

"O-Oi! MATTE!" (Wait!)

So the group of four ventured to their said destination, carrying a basketball with them, remembering every detail and claim that Hayama had mentioned. First, as they were still quite early, they lingered around and talked a little about their classes. Next, they played pass, just to improve their coordination and teamwork. Lastly, they were each on high alert to see if what the blond declared was true, much to his chagrin.

Seijuuro glanced at his watch, frowning at the time. The show should start pretty soon-

"Yah! BOSS! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU AT THE COURT AGAIN?" A familiar voice boomed through the trees. Suspiciously, it sounds like it was coming from speakers.

The three uncrowned kings jumped at the sound (Hayama cowering behind Reo while chanting "knew it") while Seijuuro calmly surveyed the place. That voice was definitely Gokudera Hayato's, no doubt about it.

"Ey, it's seven already. The kid is looking for you, Tsuna."

This was surely Yamamoto Takeshi's voice. It was light and carefree, just like back in middle school.

Middle school... the year when he dragged the entire Mongolia team into Basketball. The red head nodded in confirmation, realising that the court was built here back then, for the convenience of Tsunayoshi and his friends. The voices must have been recorded before hand.

"Woah, who are these people?"

Then it dawned on the red head. Rather than a recorded message, it is a life feed, and there is a camera somewhere. Most probably for Tsuna to answer to his friends and that demon tutor named Reborn. He decided to speak up, alarming his teammates.

"Ooi, is this Yamamoto? It's me, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Taichou! What are you doing!—"

"Oh! Akashi! Long time no see! Are these your friends?"

The Rakuzan team looked at the point guard, as if he is a lunatic while knowing that he was simply replying to the questions the unknown voice threw at him. There were different voices, panicked voices, shouting in the background while the main one laughed at them. Akashi spoke again.

"Is there something going on at HQ?"

_HQ?!_

"Yeah... Hahaha! Tsuna has finally threw in the towel after Reborn threw a new stack in his office, like whamp! Happened a few days ago and we're trying to locate him. We thought he might be at the court but I guess we're wrong. Oh yeah, I kinda remember seeing that jumpy guy just yesterday. Neh, Akashi, did he think that this place is haunted? He ran out, like pew! Even before we can ask if he saw Tsuna."

Hayama hid behind Reo again, embarrassed when the voice described what he did. Nebuya barked a laugh, his shoulder shaking while he laughed in hysteria. A smile crept up the captain's lips, mentally laughing at his senior.

"I suppose, but he came here only to practice. Right, his name is Hayama Koutarou."

Just then, something like a hologram appeared beside them, and a full body of the speaker appeared. The three jumped in fright, surprised by the sudden appearance of the tanned raven head. Akashi grinned, happy to see his friend again.

"Woah, I've never used this at all! Giovanni, this is cool!"

_"Ah sou? Arigatou!"_

The boy then looked up, his hazel eyes sparkling and wide. "Ah, I've seen you guys before at the impromptu camp right?"

He was right. The three then nodded his head, finally remembering the boy.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, right? The one that loves baseball that he incorporated some of it in Basketball."

Said boy pointed to himself proudly and nodded. "Yup!"

"It's not a ghost, Hayama. It's a super high-tech facility!" Reo remarked, now side stepping to leave the blond in full view. Said guy shrieked, yelling at the other for abandoning him. The shooting guard scoffed.

Weakly, the power forward asked the hologram. "So this place isn't haunted?"

"Nope," Yamamoto replied jovially. "It's one of our high-tech facilities for sports in Japan. We track the player's health, stamina and sometimes, even the state of mind, whether they should continue to play. Since, no one knows about this, we programmed holograms and tell the people that they should leave. All of them took it as if there's a ghost so... yeah- HEY! TSUNA! KOZO (Kid)! I FOUND TSUNA!"

The team looked at the baseball player as if he grew a second head, then turned around, only to see a horror-stricken brunet that had casually walked in. A scissors then appeared in the point guard's hand, snipping the air like a psychopath.

"Konbanwa, Vongola Boss."

"VONGOLA?!"

"Haha... Hi Akashi, and members of Rakuzan. Konbanwa. I think I should leave now, toodles!" And he sped off, faster than when a chihuahua chased him.

Behind them, they could hear different shoutings, mainly to go to Osaka to catch a certain sky. Reo laughed nervously, tapping lightly on everyone's shoulders.

"We should get going, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Okaeri~ Updates will still not be frequent but, oh well. Whenever I typed Seijuuro down, it gets auto-corrected to Seizure. I type Hayama, it becomes Hyaena. Cries a river. Silver-san, thanks for pointing out the Seizures. **


	13. A forgotten Promise

Chapter 13- A forgotten promise (LAST)

"Will you ever remember?"

_The days that we have loved._

"When we would sit in the courtyard,"

_Eating our lunches away._

"How the court calls our name."

_Telling us to play our game_

"A secret forgotten, never returned or collected."

_Time slowed and stopped_

"And colours flicker across the sky."

_Leaving a coloured, beautiful white._

"Slowly, all secrets falls behind."

_Dropped and gone, at the back of our minds._

"Never remembered."

_Never recalled._

They will never remember that promise. And they never will. The day when they come together and play once more, may just not cross and stay.

"Will we see you again? Tsuna."

"Perhaps. A chance may just come, Akashi-taichou."

* * *

A/N: **Okay, I'm not gonna update anymore. This short piece will be the last one-shot. Thank you all for travelling on this rocky ride with me.**


End file.
